Meeting Roy's Family
by Nature9000
Summary: Riza and Ed have to meet Roy's family. Things go well until the homunculi show up. This is a Royai fic of course. Final chapter is up. Please read and review and by the way, don't flame please, those are annoying.
1. Learning about Roy's Family

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Learning about Roy's family) 

"Roy, there you are!" Riza called out as she ran up to him. He was sitting on a bench in the park, which overlooked the lake.

"Hey Riza, care to have a seat?" Roy asked with a smile. Riza nodded and sat next to him. "It really is a beautiful day out today."

"Yeah, the park is beautiful at sunset; it makes for a romantic night."

"Yes, it really does." Roy placed his arms over Riza's shoulders as she scooted closer to Roy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know Roy, we've been dating for a few months now and I don't really know anything about your family."

"Do you want to know about them?" Roy looked over to Riza who was smiling and looking out over the lake. Roy shifted her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful Riza…" Even though they had been together for some time now, Riza still blushed every time he called her beautiful. He loved how her face turned red

"Yeah, I'd love to hear about them…Do they even know about me?"

"Only Sunna really knows about our relationship since I correspond with her through letters almost every day."

"Really, so that's the envelope you pull from your paperwork every single day?"

"Yes, Sunna is my older sister; she looks a lot like you actually. She's the only one of us with blond hair and amber colored eyes. Not only that, but she acts a lot like Edward Elric." Riza's face shifted some as she contemplated what that meant.

"So she's hotheaded?"

"Yes, pretty much. She has a bit of an anger problem. However, she's my favorite sister. She's ten years older than I am. She was married about fifteen years ago but her husband was killed. Her last name is Corazon."

"She sounds like an interesting person."

"She is, in fact she is known as the Legendary Elemental Alchemist." Riza's eyes widened, mostly out of shock than anything else. She had heard about that Alchemist, she was a hero to the country and one of the stronger alchemists around. She was best known for her fiery temper.

"Your sister is the hero of this country?"

"Yes, she's usually moving around constantly as though she's searching for something."

"What would she be searching for?"

"The reason for her metal foot…"

"She has automail like Edward does?" Riza let out a soft gasp and wondered if she tried a human transmutation. "Did she…"

"Yes, but only I know this. When she was eight years old, she had this male friend. He was much older than she was and really kind. She tried to transmute him when he died and she is looking for his homunculus."

"Well, knowing how fierce she is…I mean homunculi are no secret and knowing how many of them she has managed to kill in the process…She's really tough."

"I hope you're not afraid of her. She nearly died a couple times, some homunculi were tough for her to fight." Roy chuckled quietly as Riza rolled her eyes. She wouldn't admit it but she was a little afraid of Sunna and knew she wouldn't want to get into a fight with her. "My other sisters are sweet; they would love you so much. I know if you ever had the chance to meet Sunna then she would like you. However, it's rare that she ever comes around; she probably won't ever stay in one place until she manages to defeat her creation. She's forty years old right now; she trained under your father actually!"

"She trained under my dad? I don't remember her…"

"I was ten when she stopped training under him and I came in. You shouldn't remember her very well at all. I have four sisters in total and one brother…"

"That's a _huge_ family you have!"

"Yes, I know…They're all sort of crazy in their own way. You know, if Mr. Hawkeye didn't die then each of us would have learned all of the elements!"

"I never knew much about my dad…To think he could have taught you something more…"

"Yes, I preferred fire though. I could have learned water alchemy next but I chose not to. Sunna finished all her training with your father that is why she left when she was twenty."

"So you were in a house surrounded by girls?"

"Well, I told you I have one brother. He is my age, twin actually!"

"Wow, I didn't know you had a twin."

"I don't usually talk about my family. My twin's name is Kenneth; we would do _everything_ together as we grew up! Only he chose not to go through Mr. Hawkeye's training and instead learned under another alchemy master."

"What is his specialty?" Roy chuckled and looked up into the sky.

"It's funny, his specialty is Disguise Alchemy. He can change his appearance to whatever he wants and can use that person's abilities."

"That's like the homunculus Envy!"

"Yeah, I've told him about that and he doesn't like it too entirely."

"I can imagine…"

"You know, my mom is the sweetest woman around. She's so sweet that she could put chocolate and sugar to shame." Riza laughed in response. "Edward told me about his mom once and those two seem very much alike."

"Wow…Well that's pretty good actually."

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing. My father bugs me almost as much as General Grumman does…" Roy's eyes narrowed and Riza let out a slight chuckle.

"That's hilarious, but I guess it would be natural…Does Sunna not have any children?"

"No, her husband died shortly after marriage."

"Oh, I see. I guess she never remarried then?"

"No, but she gets really motherly around children. It's almost as though she wants a child but she never has the time to start a family since she's hunting for that homunculus she created. I believe without a doubt that it was that very homunculus that killed her husband." Riza gasped and turned her eyes downward. "Let's move on to a happy subject, you would be surprised by how opposite my twin is from me!"

"Really, so he actually _likes_ paperwork and isn't a flirt?"

"Hardly," Roy narrowed his eyes and looked at Riza who was looking at him with a large grin. "He's a horrible flirt!"

"Oh, so I guess he's as much of a flirt as you are then."

"Well he _is_ a self proclaimed bachelor."

"I suppose that is different from you." Roy smiled and kissed Riza on the lips.

"Of course he is. I should tell you that my siblings are aged in five-year intervals. Kalana is five years younger than I am. Then there is Fina and finally Nina. Sunna is ten years older than I am. My parents decided to wait ten years before having another child."

"Why is that?"

"They were married early on. They were only fifteen when they gave birth to Sunna and they could not raise Sunna alone."

"What about their parents?"

"We never knew our grandparents…"

"How come you didn't know them?" Roy's face tightened as he gave off a small scowl.

"They disowned my mom and dad for having a child out of wedlock. Mom and Dad never spoke with their parents again, we don't even know if they're alive…"

"I'm so sorry. How did they raise Sunna?"

"My father's best friend was…You won't believe this…Hoenheim Elric."

"Ed's dad!" Riza let out a big gasp and Roy smirked.

"Yes, well Hoenheim knew Astor Hawkeye, your dad. I must say that my father knew him as well. Therefore, Mr. Hawkeye took my mom and dad under his wing. No pun intended. After that Sunna was born and she was such a powerful alchemist that Mr. Hawkeye had to train her to control her powers as an _infant!"_

"Wow…"

"Yeah and oddly enough the only connection Ed has with my family other than through myself is with my youngest sister, Nina."

"Really, he would know Nina?"

"No, he probably doesn't even remember her! They knew each other as children and played together, they are the same age."

"Your family does sound pretty interesting."

"Yeah, and I would love for you to meet them some day."

"I don't know, I think I would be too afraid to meet them..."

"Don't let Sunna scare you."

"I told you, I am _not_afraid of your sister!"

"Okay, that's fine and all."

"Where do they live though?"

"They live in the city of Risembool."

"Wow, and Ed hasn't corresponded with Nina all these years?"

"No, the only childhood friend of his that he ever talks to is Winry."

"Well, I suppose that makes since. I think he would love to talk to your sister again."

"I think he would, they were such good friends when they were younger. Nina remembers him without a doubt."

"How often do you talk to your family?"

"I correspond with Sunna every day. I don't correspond as much with the others. Each of them is busy and has their own lives, Sunna does as well but she's the only one who has the time to write back every single day."

"Do you ever bother to visit them?"

"I'm to busy Riza; I don't have it like you. I mean you are always able to take time off and visit whoever you want but my schedule is packed tight!"

"So when was the last time you visited them?"

"Please remember that only mom, dad, and Nina live in the same home. The last time I visited them was a couple of months ago. I haven't seen Fina, Kalana or Kenneth in more than six months. Even longer for Sunna because she's always moving around. Her appearance alone is rare!"

"Couldn't you just ask her to come by? Not that I want to meet her right away or anything!" Roy chuckled and looked over the lake, the starry sky and moon now illuminating the lake and giving it a bluish glow.

"I could only do that if I knew her plans and she's often always busy. She rarely visits the family even though she loves them like anything. She's completely overprotective of them, mostly overprotective of me though…"

"How come I didn't know you before you were ten?"

"My parents finally managed to get a home away from Mr. Hawkeye's home giving him some extra space."

"Oh, I see." Riza smiled and then looked away for a moment and muttered something under her breath. "I would love to meet his family sooner or later…" Roy looked over and smiled.

"Did you say something Riza?"

"No, I didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay. Well what do you think of my family?"

"They're all interesting people. To think they are all alchemists."

"Yeah, oh and before I forget to tell you this…Kalana is known as the Water Alchemist. I am the only state alchemist but we all have names that associate us. Fina is the Gun Alchemist."

"The Gun Alchemist?"

"Yes, she can do just about anything with a gun."

"Sounds nice…I wish I could learn some moves from her."

"She doesn't use her alchemy though. She rarely ever uses a gun."

"What about your youngest sister, Nina?"

"She uses only the basic alchemy. She can transmute weapons though like Ed can. Oh, and she has a fascination with automail." Riza laughed lightly at that statement.

"She sounds like Winry. I bet if she ever met Ed then she would go nuts!"

"The last time I talked to her she told me someone told her about Ed and that Ed had automail limbs…" Roy put his hand to his chin and smiled. His smile then turned into a smirk and Riza looked over at him and playfully slapped him.

"Roy Mustang, why do you look like you're planning something?"

"Who, me? I wouldn't be planning anything at all; I am just in deep thought. I have a really busy few weeks coming up it seems."

"Yeah…" Riza looked down with a frown on her face, "I guess we won't be going on any dates or anything in the next few weeks either. At least I'll be with you in the office."

"Yeah, but don't worry…It's only research and late nights that I'll have to deal with."

"I love you Roy." Roy smiled and kissed Riza's lips.

"I will always love you Riza, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I never want this night to end."

"It's going to have to at some point of time you know, but it's getting cold." Roy stood up and took Riza's hand helping her up. They walked to Roy's house and Riza sat down at the table as Roy prepared some supper.

"I've always wondered where it is you get your cooking skills."

"My mother of course."

"She must be such a good cook…" Riza sniffed as the sent of the food wafted through the air.

"She's a perfect cook! Every one of us in the family takes after her. Dad…He's not a good cook at all!"

"I would love to try her cooking," Riza said under her breath. Once more Roy heard and smirked in response. When Roy was done cooking he set the food down on the table, he and Riza then partook in a thirty-minute feast. Afterwards Riza helped Roy to put away the dishes. "That was delicious!"

"Thank you, it's not every day I get a beautiful girl to cook for. Well I guess I do now."

"Are you telling me that you've never cooked for a single one of your girlfriends before?"

"Nope, none of them have had the opportunity to taste my food." Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist and kissed her lips. "I've been waiting to cook for you before anyone else."

"Are you saying that I only know of your good cooking?"

"Yeah pretty much. Although my family does as well…Sunna still teases me for being the best cook in the family." Riza chuckled and kissed Roy's lips.

"Well, I wouldn't tease you."

"Yeah but its innocent fun. She and I are the closest siblings in the family; we would always mess with each other."

"So that's why you tease Edward all the time."

"I suppose some of her teasing rubbed off on me, but it's only natural." Roy smiled and Riza shook her head once more.

"You are the strangest man that I ever met."

"Yet you still love me."

"I do and I have ever since we were young."

"Well then, you know how long I've been in love with you."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well those who don't know how long you and I have known each other of course." Roy smirked and Riza felt like melting. She smirked back and Roy brushed his lips over hers before bringing them off.

"Hey!"

"What?" Roy brought his lips within an inch of Riza's and held them there. Riza grumbled somewhat until Roy embraced her lips. She felt herself lifted up off the ground and carried into the bedroom.

---------------------------

Roy woke up at three in the morning and climbed out of the bed to get a drink. He looked over to see Riza lying in the bed. Roy started to walk away and stopped when he heard something.

"Roy…" Roy looked over and saw that Riza was still asleep. He raised his eyebrow.

"I guess she's dreaming about me…"

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen where he drank some water.

"I always wake up around this time…Sunna has often asked why I wake up this early. Of course I usually send her a letter now so she gets it in the morning." Roy turned on a small lamp and opened a draw to reveal some paper and a pencil. "I guess I can still write her a letter even though Riza's here, it's not like I'll wake her up." Roy looked up and smiled, "She reminded me that I haven't sent my other relatives a letter…I think I'll go ahead and send them all a nice letter." Roy took out five sheets of paper, sat down at the table with a pen, and began writing.

* * *

There you have it, chapter one. Hope you enjoyed, drop a review! 


	2. The Request

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

Thanks to my beta: Moonstardutchess! Also to Maire and Ember Blaze for reviewing the story and being the first reviewers, always need that icebreaker review!

A/N: I'm normally a fast updater but I'm updating this even quicker than usual because the first chapter was more the introductory chapter and so it's probably not the best one! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 (The request)

About a week later, Roy leaned back in his black chair with a smile on his face. He was glad to have heard back from his family, he would have to write back soon. He leaned forward and signed some more paperwork. His eyes glanced over to Sunna's letter and smiled. He took the letter in his hands and decided to read it to himself.

_Dearest Brother_

_You are actually not suggesting the impossible. It's amazing!__ For once you come up with a good idea, wow, I never thought it was possible for you to do that. After all, who knew playboys could think like that? You know I'm kidding little brother. Well, I'm going to be visiting mom, dad, and Nina for the next few weeks. It's a shame you aren't going to be able to visit as well. It would be so much more fun if you came along so I could torment the military's resident heart__throb__! I also talked to the others, they're all excited and they plan on visiting mom and dad. Everyone has a break for once, sadly you don't. Nina's __very__ happy, she told me her best friend seemed happy as well. It's late at night now so I'm going to get some sleep._

_Your sister,_

_Sunna Corazon._

Yes, it was sad that he wouldn't be able to visit; he even told Riza his sister was going to visit his parents. She seemed fine with it and felt bad that Roy wasn't able to visit her. Roy put his leg over the other and leaned back in his chair once more. He knew Riza would probably enjoy meeting Sunna. He knew full well that both she and Ed looked up to the Elemental Alchemist; funny thing was they hadn't known she was related to him. "Sir, are you feeling okay?" Havoc asked as he looked over to Roy.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're just sitting there smiling into the distance. Riza hasn't come back from the restroom yet but she'd probably want you getting to work."

"I know that full well Havoc." Roy looked and saw a man walk into the office with a bag. "Who has mail now?"

"A letter for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!" The postmaster said while saluting Roy. Roy smirked and pointed toward Riza's desk.

"Set it right there and be on your way, thank you."

"Yes sir!" The postmaster placed the letter on Riza's desk and walked out of the room.

"Sir, why do you have a smirk on your face?" Havoc asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Get back to work sir," Riza said as she walked into the door.

"I'll get right on that." Roy looked to his other subordinates, "Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman, please step out of the office for a second if you will." The subordinates did as so and Riza raised her eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?"

"No reason Lieutenant." Roy stood up and stepped out of the office as Riza shrugged and looked at her desk.

She was surprised to see a letter. She figured it was from Roy and was one of his secret admirer jokes. Riza sighed as she opened the reddish envelope. Her eyes widened as she read the words to the letter.

_First__ Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye_

_I don't know if you've heard of me. I am Sunna Corazon! It is a pleasure to write to you, my brother has told me a lot about you! Well, I happen to be visiting my family in a few days and we would love to meet you! Nina, she's one of Roy's younger sisters, really wants to see Edward Elric. She knew Edward long ago and so I was hoping you could pull him along. __However,__ from my brother's letters I have co__ncluded__ that he probably would not want to meet anyone related to my dear and loving brother. Hasn't Ed ever considered retaliating with a playboy comment? _

_Anyway, he probably won't care for me asking __him__ to come along with you to visit us either. _

_ I understand that Roy is too busy to come for a visit, but everyone in my family will be here for only a while and we don't know when the next time we could meet you would be. __Therefore,__ I'm asking you to come. After all, I want to meet my teacher's daughter! Besides that, I have to see if you really are all that Roy tells me you are._

_Sunna Mustang-Corazon_

Outside the office, Roy sat with his subordinates and held a smirk on his face. "Why do you look like that?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah, you look like you're up to something," Breda stated.

"I'm not up to anything at all!" Roy said with a smile, "Though I'd suggest you worry about something else right now." Everyone nodded in response. It was not long afterwards that they saw Riza walk up behind Roy and clear her throat. "Yes Riza?

"Roy, we have a small problem," Riza said quietly. Roy leaned back in the chair and held a frown on his face.

"What is wrong?"

"Your sister has requested…or maybe even ordered…me to visit your family!"

"What? That doesn't sound like something she would care to do."

"Read this letter, sir." Riza handed Roy the letter and he read it. Roy chuckled softly as he handed Riza the letter and stood up slowly.

"Well then, it looks like you will have to go, no question about it!"

"You want me to go by myself, sir?" Riza brought her voice to a calm whisper, "Roy Mustang I am a bit nervous about your sister."

"That is understandable, but she's not as imposing of a figure as everything makes her out to be. You'll love her!"

"She won't think much of me I'm sure…"

"Why wouldn't she? You're the daughter of Mr. Hawkeye; she'll give you the benefit of a doubt!"

"Yeah, but I still don't want to go by myself."

"You have three weeks off to visit the Elemental Alchemist Lieutenant. Go pack and enjoy yourself." Roy smiled as he walked back into his office. Riza crossed her arms and sighed. She then looked over to the other subordinates.

"Don't look at me," Fuery said, "I have work to do!"

"I'm scared of girls!" Breda exclaimed.

"How unfortunate," Riza said with narrowed eyes. She watched as the subordinates ran back into the office, Riza sat down in a chair with a deep sigh.

"Lieutenant, is the Colonel in there?" A voice asked. Riza looked up with a smile.

"Yes Edward." Ed raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, well I need to talk to him about something."

"Sit down Ed."

"I really need-"

"Sit down Ed," Riza said more sternly. Ed nodded and sat down in a chair.

"What is it?"

"You are coming with me to Risembool for three weeks."

"Okay, why am I going to do that?"

"You are going to meet some important people Ed."

"Important, how important?"

"Very important Ed. It's a mission and the Colonel told me to relay this information to you. You and you alone have to come with me to Risembool."

"I don't know if I feel like it."

"Why do you not feel like it Ed?"

"Well, is it another one of the Colonel's dumb missions?"

"No, it isn't Ed…"

"Well I'm still not sure…"

"Do you want me to call you 'short' for the rest of your life_Edward?"_ Ed shook his head, "Then go pack your things, tell Al you'll see him later, and meet me at the train station in five hours." Riza stood up and walked away.

"I wonder what she's all upset about," Ed said as he stood up and walked into Roy's office.

"Ed, what brings you here?"

"So the lieutenant is going on a mission?"

"Uh, yeah…Yeah she's going on a mission, did she ask you to come along?"

"Yeah. . . Well, more like threatened me to come along. She said it was some mission that you want me to do. She didn't tell me any details."

"She'll tell you those when you get there."

"Oh…okay then, I can't take Al so what will he do?"

"Alphonse will stay with us until you and the Lieutenant return."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when we get back." Roy nodded as Ed walked out of the office. Roy then snickered causing his subordinates to look at him and raise their eyebrows. Roy looked over to Havoc.

"After today is over I need you to help me look for something, okay?"

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------

Riza sat in the train and groaned softly. She looked out the window and saw Edward arrive at the station. Ed saw her in the window and got onto the train. A few seconds later, he sat on the bench next to Riza. They sat in silence as the train started to move, "His entire family…" Riza said under her breath.

"Did you say something Lieutenant?"

"Call me Riza, Ed."

"Why, we're on a mission."

"Oh yeah, we're on a mission alright. A very, _very_ important mission. However it's not one that you're required to call me by my rank."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey, Edward, do you remember any of your childhood friends?"

"Other than Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yes," she said.

"There was this one person I thought of before that had been an old friend of mine."

"Really, do you remember that person's name?"

"No, not really…. The last time I thought about her was when Tucker had made his daughter into a chimera long ago. I'm not sure why I thought of the girl back then."

"Oh, so it was a girl then?" Ed blushed slightly.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh nothing." Riza smiled softly; maybe it wouldn't be as scary as she thought to meet Roy's family.

"So are you going to tell me any details about the mission?"

"Ed, you've heard of the Legendary Elemental Alchemist, right?"

"Yes, who hasn't heard of her?" Ed said quickly. "She's cool, one of my role model alchemists."

"That's great to know Edward."

"So, why did you ask about her?"

"Edward, you know the Colonel and I have been dating, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well first things first, I have been requested, or ordered, to meet this famous alchemist."

"That's pretty good, I'm glad to come!"

"Yes, well…Corazon is not her maiden name…"

"What is it?" Riza shifted her eyes to look away.

"Mustang." Ed's face paled slightly.

"Mustang, as in Roy Mustang's_-"_

"Yes… his sister"

"Spark man and she are siblings?"

"Yes," Riza replied. She grinned inwardly at the expression on Ed's face.

"So, she's requested you for what? Does she need something solved, or does she want to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Well she wants to meet me…As does each of Roy's other relatives."

"…What was that?"

"I think she and the rest of the family want to meet me. Roy of course can't come because he's too busy."

"That's why you had me come along?"

"In a way, yes…" Ed sighed and shrugged.

"Well there's nothing anyone can do about it right now I guess. I'm willing to meet them."

"That's good Edward, I'm sure you'll have fun!"

"You're talking about Roy's family here…"

"I'm sure they're not that bad."

"I've heard about Sunna, she's really a frightening person. If she gets ticked off then step back because you're going to be fried!"

"You're not helping…"

"What, are you afraid of meeting her or something?"

"That's not the only thing Edward. Will they accept me? What will they think of me? Roy's not with us so he can't talk to them about being nice or anything! I'm nervous about what they will say and think about me."

"I like you, everyone else likes you. I don't see why they wouldn't like you."

"You don't understand, I'm just a girl visiting her boyfriend's family...It's hectic…I wouldn't be calm alone… Maybe they are expecting him to date an alchemist like the rest of the family. "

"You are a great person Lieutenant. You don't need alchemy to kick ass. But I am glad to come along with you and help out."

"Edward, when we get there, please don't run off to Winry's home…"

"I won't, don't worry about a thing!"

"Thank you." Riza closed her eyes. She hoped that they weren't outside waiting for her.

_Next Stop Risembool!_

Riza tensed up a bit and Ed patted her on the back, "Let's get ready Riza."

"Edward, do you remember when I told you about that childhood friend of yours? Well, you're about to see her again."

"What does that mean Riza?"

"You'll see…" The train came to a halt as Riza looked out of the window and saw a group of people with black hair.

"Is that them, that one guy looks like Roy!"

"Great…they're all here…" Riza let out a silent gulp as she picked up her luggage. Ed patted her on the back as he picked up his luggage.

"That's good; if they weren't here then we wouldn't know how to find them."

"I think we could have figured out a way. Do you think they'll know me?

"I don't know. How often has Roy talked about you to them?"

"Well he says he tells Sunna a lot about me…"

"Then she'll probably recognize you."

"Damn."

"Seriously, don't be nervous about it."

"Are you trying to tell me you're not nervous at all?"

"Of course I'm nervous, not for the same reason you are though. I am meeting one of my role models after all."

"I don't know if she really cares for all that fame though…"

"Well, who knows? I don't have much to be nervous about. Just try not to get too worried, there is not anything that can happen. Roy's family knows that for him to have chosen you then it means you have quality!"

"You do realize he used to date on and off constantly, right?"

"Yeah but he stuck with you longer than a week."

"True, I'll just have to suck this up."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Can we sneak away?"

"Come on Riza!"

"What?"

"Seriously, I never thought I'd see you act like this." Ed and Riza walked off the train as they both took a deep breath. Riza almost turned around to get back on the train but she heard someone talk to her.

"Are you Riza Hawkeye?" A voice asked. Riza turned around to see a beautiful but tough looking woman standing next to her. Her jaw dropped open as she saw the woman did look somewhat like herself.

"Uh, well that depends. Who may I ask is asking?" The woman laughed heartedly.

"I am Sunna Corazon; it's a pleasure to meet you Riza!" Sunna held her hand out and Riza shook her hand.

"Same for you…"

"Wow! She's not very tall either," Ed said with wide eyes.

"_What_ did you just say?" Sunna asked as she glared at Ed.

"Ed," Riza whispered, "Don't make them mad at you yet." Sunna's face lightened and she chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about it. My brother tends to get like that though if you call him a playboy or heartthrob."

"I need to find different variations of those words," Ed stated.

"Don't get any ideas Edward," Riza said.

"So this is Edward Elric?" Sunna asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Well, at least you are taller than Nina. That's for sure."

"Nina?" Ed asked.

"Edward Elric!" A voice shouted from behind Sunna.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! drop a review if will! 


	3. First Impressions

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

Special thanks to my beta who helped edit this, Moonstardutchess!

* * *

Chapter 3 (The Arrival and First impressions)

"What?" Ed asked with wide eyes as a raven-haired girl with Winry's hairstyle ran up to Edward and hugged him.

"It's been forever Ed!" The girl exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever visit me?" Ed raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl as she stepped back. He then recognized her.

"Nina? As in my childhood friend, Nina?"

"Yes, who else would I be? Do I need to hit you or something? Winry tells me that really helps get through to you!"

"I . . . I never expected to see you…"

"Yeah, I bet you forgot all about me, didn't you!" Nina turned around and crossed her arms, "Winry's right, you are a jerk!"

"I am not! I'm just really busy!" Ed pleaded and was shocked when Nina turned around and hugged him again.

"Why didn't you tell me or any other friends of yours that you were leaving? Winry tells me a lot about what happened with you and Al."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone…"

"Well you're just too stubborn and Winry also tells me that you get your automail broken all the time so of course you cause people to worry!"

He couldn't believe Nina was related to Mustang.

"This is my youngest sister, Nina," Sunna said with a smile as the rest of the Mustang family came over to Riza and Ed. The way they walked looked like slow motion to Riza. She wanted to faint; she wanted to escape. Hell, she wanted to do anything but be there. She was nervous. She wasn't ready to take them all on without Roy. She could take on serial killers, crazed alchemists and homunculi but this was too much. It didn't seem normal, not at all. Riza's reasoning was the fact that she wasn't naturally a sociable person.

"Riza, don't be so nervous," Sunna said with a smile, sensing her unease.

"Easy for you to say," Riza said quietly. "I have to give a good first impression to what, seven people or my relationship with Roy will go down the toilet. That's pretty close to impossible. I don't know if I can handle this kind of pressure!"

"Of course you can, besides Roy's told us enough about you to cause us to like you already. You don't need to worry about first impressions with us!"

"That's right!" An older man said with a smile. This man had graying hair and a mustache on his face with a gray beard.

"I take it you're Roy's father, Aiden?"

"Yes, of course!" Aiden said with a smile. "So tell me, will Roy and yourself be giving me any grandchildren yet?" Riza's eyebrow twitched somewhat as an older woman with her gray hair in a bun playfully hit Aiden's arm.

"Aiden, don't say things like that. Can't you see the poor dear is scared enough as it is?"

"You're right Sera; I won't do that, but man we're not getting any younger!"

"Mom, Dad, I honestly don't think either of you are helping," another woman with black hair going down to her waist stated. She looked at Riza with a smile. "I'm Kalana; it's good to meet you!" Kalana pointed to a woman standing next to her that had short black hair. "This is Fina!" Fina smiled and waved.

"Are you okay Riza?" Fina asked, "You don't look too well right now."

"It's been a long train ride and I didn't really sleep well last night," she lied. She hated to do so but she didn't want the rest of the Mustang family to know that she was so nervous. Sunna knowing was enough.

"I'll help you to the car!" A man said. Ed and the man took Riza's arms and led her to a car.

"Roy, I thought you weren't going to be able to come here with me. Did you change your mind?"

"I'm not Roy," the man said with a slight chuckle.

"You're not…Oh…"

"I'm Roy's twin brother," the man said. "Kenneth's the name."

"Yes, Roy told me about you," she said.

"Let's get to the car," he said.

"Just remember one thing Kenneth, you absolutely can't flirt with this woman," Sunna said with a warning voice.

"Yeah, I know! I'm not about to flirt with my brother's girlfriend! Even if she is a looker."

That comment caused Riza to blush. He was quite the charmer, just like Roy.

"You mean wife, right?" Aiden asked with a grin. "I'm sure I'll get a grandchild soon!"

Riza blushed even deeper at the comment. She wanted to have children with Roy but it would probably be a long while before that happened.

"Dad!" The group called out.

"What?" Aiden asked with a shrug.

"Riza rides with me," Sunna said, "I think she's probably heard a little about me. She could be more comfortable with me if that's the case."

Riza smiled at her. She liked Sunna all ready.

"Knowing how often you and Roy have letters sent to each other I'd say so." Kenneth said with a smile.

"Yeah, but would it be smart to put her in a car with someone as well known as Sunna?" Kalana asked. "Could be a bit dangerous."

"Hello, have you forgotten who Riza is? She protects our Roy everyday," Sunna said.

Riza smiled at that. Roy did mention her duties after all.

"Called him useless in the rain once," Sunna cracked. "I laughed out loud for an hour when he told me that."

The others laughed.

"I'll be fine," Riza said. She was touched at the concern that the family was showing her.

"Edward, I am riding with you and Sunna!" Nina said quickly.

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Ed said quietly. Everybody got into their cars and drove off.

-----------------------------------

"You know, Winry really wanted to be here when you came by but she couldn't," Nina said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't worry about it; I didn't break my automail for once. Wait, you all knew I would be here?" Ed looked in the front seat when he heard Sunna chuckle.

"We had a feeling Riza would find a way to get you to come along. Roy is the one that got us all together for this."

"Yeah," Nina said with a smile. "Roy wrote to us and asked if we would like to meet his girlfriend and we all said we would love to!"

"Of course he told us Riza would be as nervous, especially since now was the best time for us and he couldn't come. We wouldn't have this opportunity again in a _long_ time either," Sunna responded.

"So did he suggest I come along?"

"Actually that was more the part of Nina," Sunna said simply. "She wanted to see you after all these years."

"It got _so_ tiring hearing about you from Winry and not seeing you!" Nina exclaimed. "I was waiting to see if you would _ever_ come to visit me and as long as I waited, you never did. That hurt…"

"Sorry about that Nina. I was caught up in things. Every time I came by I had to get my automail fixed."

"I'm just as good as Winry is! You could have come to have me attach some automail at least once," Nina said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"I told Roy it might be hard to convince you to come," Sunna said while interrupting the two teens in the backseat. "I figured I would send a letter to Riza. From what I hear of her intimidation tactics I knew she would find a way to get you here."

"What else did he tell you about me," Riza questioned. She was quite surprised that Roy had told her so much.

"That you can cause a man to piss himself with a glare," she replied. She looked at Riza. "You need to teach me that one."

"He did say that if there was any trouble then he would give you an order to come," Nina said with a smile. Sunna looked over and grinned.

"You still uncomfortable?" Sunna questioned Riza. She noticed Riza's tense form; she was very good at reading body language.

"Not entirely," Riza said.

"Yeah, you're just nervous that's all."

"That sums it up perfectly Sunna."

"Don't be nervous, you're family as far as we are concerned. All you lack is the wedding rings," Sunna said.

"I'll apologize up front if I'm not the woman you expected…"

"Riza, don't say that! We just met you and we like you. Give what Roy tells us about you then I think you're a great woman!"

"Yeah, we all like you. Sunna likes you the most because you were her teacher's daughter and you keep Roy in line. Not an easy task at all. " Nina said with a smile. "Don't let dad scare you either, he gets like that sometimes. He's obsessed with having grandkids."

"I understand. It's funny though because he's just like my grandfather," Riza said with a smile.

"Oh, don't tell me your grandfather wants grandchildren as well!" Sunna said with a laugh. "He and dad would get along so well!"

"I bet they would."

"Hey Edward, you realize the connection you and my brother have, right?" Sunna asked.

"No, not really," Ed said.

"Well, let me tell you! Dad and Hoenheim were best friends."

"What!"

"Yes, they were that close to each other."

"That's hard to believe."

"How do you think you met Nina?"

"I don't remember meeting Roy before."

"That's because you didn't of course. Not until he recruited you into the military."

"Right…So is it true what they say, you really can do all the elements?"

"Yes, of course. It's not intimidating at all is it?" Sunna parked the car and they left to get into the house. They all sat down as Aiden, Sera, Kenneth, Kalana, and Fina walked into the home.

"Sorry for saying you were Roy, earlier," Riza said to Kenneth. He smiled and waved it off.

"No problem! I'm complimented actually. I love my twin brother but I've always been just a bit envious of him. I mean, he gets to live a really exciting life and has a beautiful woman to boot." Kenneth said.

"Stop with the flirting!" Sunna scolded.

Riza laughed then turned to Ed with a slightly amused look. "Guess what Kenneth's alchemy is. You will get a kick out of it. I did when Roy told me."

"What is it?" Ed was still staring at Kenneth with wide eyes. The man's hairstyle was a tad different but other than that, he looked a lot like Roy.

Riza looked over to Kenneth, "Can you show him? I'd like to see it first hand as well." Kenneth shrugged, snapped his fingers, and transformed into Nina. Ed nearly jumped out of his seat in shock.

"What the hell! That's like that damn homunculus Envy!"

"So I am told," Kenneth said with a frown and changed back. Riza looked at everyone with question.

"Do you all have different colored gloves?" Riza asked.

"Yes, there's really not much point in it but we feel like doing that. Roy and Kenneth both have white gloves though."

"It's a twin thing," Kenneth said with a smile.

"There's more than that in the twin thing as well. They are both stubborn, pigheaded. . ." Sunna said.

"Unmannered, playboy, procrastinators. . ." Riza finished for her.

"See! You fit in all ready," Nina exclaimed, causing Riza to laugh lightly. Riza then stood up. "Do you mind if I go and unpack?"

"Not at all! I'll show you to your room," Sunna said as she stood up. The others had carried Riza's luggage in. Sunna led Riza and Ed to a room with two beds. "Here is your room, and Ed, yours is right across the hall."

"Thank you," Riza said with a smile.

"I'll let you two get comfortable," Sunna said as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well Riza, they don't seem so bad do they?" Ed asked.

"No, they seem like nice people," Riza said as she set her suitcases near the bed. "I just wish Roy would have been able to come with me in this situation…"

"That is understandable, but he was busy and I guess no one else could come along."

"At least you know one member of Roy's family. I don't know any of them. Do you think I made a good impression on them?"

"I think you did just fine."

Riza then decided to change the subject. "Well, what do you think of Nina?"

"She's cool. I'm happy to see her again."

"I can tell she's really happy to see you."

"Yeah, she's even best friends with Winry."

"You'll have fun here Ed."

"Hey, you'll have fun here too! Besides, if Roy ever proposes you'll have to deal with them much more."

"Yes, you're right," Riza said, then sighed.

"Look, they already know a lot about you from what Roy told them. They have Roy's honest first impression from long before you ever dated the man! Not only that; some of them have actually seen you grow up. I'm sure Sunna's been hearing about you since Roy was ten years old!"

"Yeah you're right…I guess I do have some points in their books."

"Exactly, there is nothing that can happen. Though I must say, Kenneth having aalchemy like Envy's homunculus ability was unnerving," Riza chuckled in response.

"Yes it is surprising."

"Well, if the real Envy ever shows up then we'll have to kill him."

"Quiet about that Edward. You could be speaking that into fruition.

"I'm tired; I need to get some sleep."

"We've been on that train all day; it'll be good to rest. Tomorrow you can get to know them even better."

"Yes, I guess so," Riza said.

"Night," Ed said, walking to the door.

"Goodnight Edward," Riza replied and he shut the door.

Riza smiled. Edward was smart beyond his years and she was sure he didn't even realize how much better he made her feel by being there.

* * *

Okay, if you're here then you have read it! Huzzah, now please drop of review! it's great if you do since I have many hits but not that many reviews 


	4. Morning with Mother

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

Thanks to my beta for getting this in, Moonstardutchess, and to my reviewers who are keeping me updating.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Morning with Mom) 

"Hello? Oh, Hi Roy!" Sunna said into the phone. "Yeah, Riza and Ed are both here. They are asleep right now. I could tell Riza was nervous. She's one of those types that can deal with criminals and terrorists better than normal people."

"Yes, you're right. I'm just glad Riza made it there ok. Take care of her during this time. She's not normally so worked up you know," Roy replied.

"Well it's only natural; I think if I were in her shoes then I would be nervous as well."

"Yeah, maybe. I do feel bad though for bringing this load upon her but the previous night she seemed so anxious. She was saying she would like to meet you guys."

"Don't worry; she'll warm up to us!" Sunna smiled and looked at Riza's bedroom door. "I think we'll just have to spend some time with her."

"Hey Sunna, as I mentioned in the letter you do know the biggest reason I had her visit, right?"

"Yes, don't worry!"

"I have to get back to work, tell Riza I love her! I love you too and all the others!"

"I'll tell them you said hello, and I love you too. Try not to overwork yourself. I think Riza would rather you not be exhausted when she returns home."

"For some reason I think she may hurt me when she gets back. If she finds out I orchestrated all of this . . . However as you said, this was the only opportunity for all of you to meet up in one setting. It would be many more months before you could have met Riza and by then…"

"We're happy to meet her bro. You don't need to worry about anything at all! As you said, get back to work! How much paperwork do you have on that desk of yours anyway?"

"Surprisingly, not much. Goodbye Sunna."

"Goodbye." Sunna hung up the phone and watched as her family walked into the living room.

"Good morning Sunna, you're up bright and early!" Sera said with a smile.

"I'm usually up by dawn."

"You've always been that way," Kenneth said as he sat in a chair.

"Do you think that Riza knows how to play chess?" Aiden asked as he took a seat somewhere.

"Dad, not everyone likes chess," Fina said as she sat on a fireplace.

"You should try asking her," Sunna said with a smile, "It is a good way to spend some time with her!"

"Yeah, I think I speak for all of us when I say that she's great!" Kalana said quickly. "She's just so nervous."

"You can't blame her for being nervous though," Kenneth said as he shrugged his shoulders. Sunna looked at Kenneth and raised her eyebrow. "Roy's woman has no reason to really be though."

"There's another thing. Do your best not to call her Roy's 'woman' if you will. I don't think she would appreciate that very much," Sunna said flatly. They all looked over to see Ed walk out of his room with wide eyes.

"Wow, you guys all wake up pretty early," Ed said. Sunna smirked and slowly rose.

"The entire Mustang family generally awakens early," Sunna said with a smile.

"I'm all ready up," Riza said, walking out of her room, dressed in civilian clothing of course. "I've been up for an hour," she said. "Just got in some morning reading."

"Yes, perfect for Roy," Sunna said.

"But when you two are married I am sure you probably won't be reading in bed in the mornings," Kenneth remarked, earning a glare from his mother.

"Well, Riza. How would you like to cook with me today," Roy's mother asked.

"I would love to," Riza said.

Sunna looked at Sera, "Okay mom, she's all yours for the day!"

"That's great, I know we'll have so much fun," Sera said with a smile. Riza walked further in the living room and froze in her steps when she saw all of Roy's family sitting in the living room.

"Does it still shock you to see us all at once?" Sera asked politely as she stood up. "Don't worry about it and come into the kitchen with me!" Riza nodded as she followed Sera into the kitchen.

"I assume we are making breakfast right?" Riza asked.

"Yes, some want pancakes and others want eggs. I'm also making some bacon for everyone!"

"Roy tells me you are a great cook!"

"Thank you sweetie, I bet you're a good cook as well."

"Well I do cook, but I'm not really as well as Roy."

"You'll do just fine!"

"So, what should I work on?" Sera put her finger on her chin and thought for a second.

"How about you do the pancakes this time around? I'll do the eggs and then we can both work on the bacon!" Riza smiled and nodded. "The pancake mix is in the cabinet over there. I'll get the eggs out of the refrigerator!" Riza walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the pancake mix.

"Is there any particular recipe you have?" Sera looked over to Riza and shook her head.

"Not really, I just cook them normally and sometimes experiment. One time I put chocolate chips in the pancake mix and another I gave the pancakes a caramel coating. Just cook them however you want sweetie. You will find ingredients and spices in the cabinet where you got that." Sera pulled out some pans and put them on the stove as Riza looked through the cabinet.

"Hey Mrs. Mustang, I didn't know you had some canned pumpkin in here." Sera chuckled softly and smiled.

"Yes, you'll find I have just about everything in this kitchen. Oh and please feel free to call me Sera!" Riza nodded and pulled out all of the supplies and ingredients needed to make her pancakes.

"Sera, I hope you'll forgive me for being so…Nervous. I'm sort of out of my element here."

"Oh don't worry about a thing; I understand exactly how you feel!"

"Yeah, but it's like you're all already so accepting of me…"

"Why wouldn't we be? We know all that Roy has told us about you and we can tell he loves you. Let me tell you from the start that you have nothing to fear. I'll tell you that you have it so much easier than I did." Sera put the eggs she needed in her pan and Riza began working on her pancakes. Riza let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, Roy told me about that…It seems like such a bad subject."

"I don't mind talking about it; I only hope you weren't afraid of us having a similar reaction to you."

"Well to be perfectly honest I did think that you guys wouldn't like me at all. I'm taking so much care with the things I say and do right now."

"You don't need to worry; you can say what you like. Why, you even have Sunna liking you!" Riza chuckled softly.

"Honestly, I thought she'd be the hardest one to win over; no offense!"

"None taken sweetie, and yes she would have been difficult. _Especially_ if you were just some random woman. She wouldn't hear of Roy bringing one of his old girlfriends, if you can call them that, around. In truth, we always thought someone would bring you two together." Riza blushed lightly as she poured the chocolate chips and canned pumpkin into the pancakes. "Oh, is that a new recipe you're trying out?"

"Well actually, I usually make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. I thought I'd add some pumpkins but I'm not sure if I should have now…"

"Why are you not sure?"

"Well because no one here has eaten my food before."

"Has Roy ever tried your pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Did he like them?"

"Yes he did." Sera smiled sweetly at Riza.

"Then so will his family! Trust me; they'll eat just about anything!"

"Thank you, you really are nice."

"I try to be. Now let's start working on the bacon."

-----------------------

The entire family was seated around a large table, fit to accommodate them and the two guests. "We're hungry!"

"Hold on, we're almost done," Sera said sweetly. Everyone sniffed the air and smiled as Riza and Sera brought out the food and set it the table.

"Riza, did you make the pancakes?" Sunna asked.

"Yes."

"They look delicious, I'll take some!" Riza smiled as she placed a single pancake on Sunna's plate. "Only one?"

"Well, it's a different recipe and I haven't cooked for any of you yet and I don't know if you'll like them…"

"Oh, I understand, that's fine." Riza looked over at Sera who smiled at her; the two then distributed the food around the table and served themselves last. "Riza, these are delicious!"

"Mm, so good," Kalana said.

"Yes, I feel that I must say, give me more!" Kenneth said quickly as he took a pancake from the center.

"So…You all like the pancakes?" Riza asked with wide eyes. She had not suspected them to enjoy the food that well. She looked over to see Ed enjoying the food as well. Nina chuckled lightly and smiled.

"If you win Ed over with the food, then yeah we _love_ the pancakes!" Nina said quickly. "Hey mom, the eggs and bacon are great as well!"

"Thank you dear, Riza helped with the bacon," Sera said with a smile. Riza blushed in response.

"You don't have to say that…"

"Why not dear? You did a great job!" Ed looked at Riza and grinned.

"Hey, don't worry about your cooking Riza. It is delicious!" Ed stated quickly as he swallowed another bite of the pancakes.

"Thank you Edward." After the meal was over, Riza helped Sera wash the dishes.

"You really shouldn't sell yourself short Riza, your food was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had pancakes made that well for breakfast," Sera said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I didn't really…"

"What? From one cook to another, you have the makings of a Mustang cook. That's silly, that's something my husband would probably say!" Riza looked at Sera while her face slowly started to glow red.

"A Mustang one?"

"Yes, yes, you cook as well as the rest of us. That's what I mean!"

"Oh, thanks."

"Come help me hang wash the laundry and then hang the clothes to dry." Riza nodded and followed Sera to get the clothing. They picked up the clothes and carried them outside to where a large wooden bucket filled with water was.

"So we're doing it the old fashioned way, I like that!" Sera smiled and nodded as she put a shirt into the water.

"I thought it'd be a great way to get to know you. As Roy has surely told you, Aiden and I knew your dad."

"Yeah, he also told me you knew Hoenheim Elric."

"He was our best friend; he helped us to find someone to take us in. Astor was there and he took care of us."

"That was nice of my dad. I can't seem to remember Sunna though and she trained under him."

"Well I wouldn't know what to tell you there, he helped her with alchemy since she was a baby. Let me tell you she was pretty developed for a baby!"

"Yeah, for her to have learned alchemy before the age of five."

"Well she just had a knack for Flame Alchemy so she learned it quicker than the other elements. She spent the first three years of her life controlling her alchemy."

"If you don't mind me asking…Why did your parents never bother to come see you again?"

"They hated us. I became pregnant at fifteen years old and they dumped us like trash. If it wasn't for Mr. Grumman then I think they would have tried to cause harm for us."

"Mr. Grumman? That's my grandfather's name…"

"Yes, well he knew our parents. He kept us safe from them because they never liked us, once they tried to take Sunna away from us and he stopped them."

"Wow, they don't sound too nice at all. Do you know if they're still alive at all?"

"No I'm not sure what happened to them. I haven't spoken with them since Roy and Kenneth were born." Riza nodded as she washed the last shirt. She and Sera put the clothes in some baskets and take them to the clothesline.

"I haven't actually done the laundry like this before…It's relaxing."

"I do it for that reason itself. It's actually been a while since I've actually done this."

"You don't actually do chores all day long though, do you?" Sera shook her head and smiled.

"No, not at all. I usually spend my time doing other things. As for Aiden, he loves playing games. He plays chess almost all the time!"

"Chess? My grandfather and Roy play chess all the time…"

"Roy gets his love of chess from his father of course. Oh, speaking of Aiden, you'll have to forgive him for his asking for a grandchild."

"Oh that's okay. I am used to getting it from my grandfather."

"Hey look, Nina and Ed are going for a walk!" Sera pointed over to the two teens walking outside.

"They seem to be enjoying each other. Hopefully Ed will spend time with you guys as well."

"Well if he spends all his time with Nina then that's fine. We really want to spend time with you since you're the one that loves our Roy and he loves you. Tell me, how often have you cooked for Roy?"

"Not a lot actually, maybe a few times. He does a lot of cooking for me, once he made lobster and I was pretty surprised."

"Roy is the best cook in this family. I bet you really would want to cook for him more often, right?"

"Well…" Riza started to blush again. "Yeah I actually would love cooking for him. I can see myself cooking for him everyday given the chance."

"You could do that. Bring him some food to work more often if you wanted. I think Roy would love that!"

"You really think I should do that?"

"Yes, of course! What else do you cook?"

"Well there are these cookies that Roy likes…You know, I never thought about bringing him food to work."

"Then you should," Sera said. "Well, we're done putting these clothes up to dry so let's go inside now." Riza and Sera walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Roy works a lot. I think he should take a break. I wish he could have come here with me."

"Well this was the only opportunity we would have all had to meet you."

"Yeah, Roy told me that Sunna almost never manages to come around!"

"Well, Sunna is pretty busy; she doesn't get a lot of chances to do anything. She's always searching around for something so when she does come by we are usually pretty happy. Can you play chess any, Riza?" Riza looked to Sera and leaned back in the chair. Riza had not played chess very much but she was familiar with it. She had not seen that Aiden walked into the room. That was the reason Sera was asking if Riza played chess.

"I play a little, I don't know if I'm as good as Roy is though." Sera smiled and pointed behind Riza. Riza turned and saw Aiden standing with a gleam in his eyes.

"So you _do_ play some chess! Would you care to play me a game?" Aiden asked. Riza's eyes widened and she looked to Sera who smiled and gestured for her to go along with Aiden.

"You will do just fine Riza, he's easy to get along with," Sera said as she gave a comforting smile. Riza sighed and slowly stood up. Aiden smiled and walked away as Riza followed him. "Have fun Riza!"

"Thanks Sera, it was good talking to you," Riza said with a smile as Aiden walked into a room that had a chess table in it.

"Welcome to the game room!" Aiden said with enthusiasm, "I do hope you can play a good game of chess." Riza chuckled nervously as she sat down on one side of the chessboard.

* * *

Okay that's this chapter, review and I may be tempted to updtate quicker. Trust me on this, by next chapter you will get to see Envy.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the recipe for the pancakes that Riza made, I found this off of a pancake site

Here's the recipe for those of you who were struck with wonder.

Pumpkin Pancakes Pancake Recipe

1-1/2 cups all purpose flour  
1/2 cup whole wheat flour  
2 TB brown sugar  
2 tsp. baking powder  
1 tsp. ground cinnamon  
1/2 tsp. salt  
1/2 tsp. ground ginger  
1/2 tsp. ground nutmeg  
1-1/2 cups fat free milk  
1/2 cup canned pumpkin  
1 egg white, lightly beaten  
2 TB canola oil

In a large bowl, combine the first eight ingredients.

Combine the milk, pumpkin, egg white and oil; stir into dry ingredients just until moistened.Pour batter by 1/4 cupfuls onto a hot griddle coated with nonstick cooking spray; turn when  
bubbles form on top. Cook until second side is golden brown.

Yield: 6 servings.


	5. Chess and Envy's death

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Chess and Envy's death)

"Which color would you like to be?" Aiden asked.

"I'll be black," Riza said. Aiden nodded and noticed that Riza seemed a little tense. He sighed as he set the chess pieces on the board.

"You don't need to be nervous or anything, just relax. Despite what people may say, I don't bite. " Riza watched as Aiden set the chess pieces on the board and smiled as he set the king and queen together. Then he set the bishop, knight and rooks on the board followed by the pawn. She couldn't help but imagine herself standing with Roy almost as if he was a handsome king and she was his beautiful queen. Aiden looked at Riza and raised his eyebrow. "Riza, I've made my first move. It's your turn now."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" Riza eyed the chessboard and moved a pawn forward one square.

"So you love my son. I believe that is the case right?"

"Yes."

"I do hope you will forgive my outburst yesterday. I pester Roy all the time about getting married. You do know that both Sunna and Kenneth aren't making any plans to get married in their lifetime, right?"

"Why not Kenneth?" Riza wondered why Kenneth wouldn't get married. She knew Sunna had a logical reason and was now thinking about being too old for children. In rare cases, such as Nina, would be fine. Normally though a child born when the parent is forty is dangerous.

"Kenneth chooses not to get married for his own personal reasons. That leaves Roy as the next child and he really needs to get married sooner or later." Aiden watched as Riza moved another piece and put him in check, "Not bad…"

"Thank you." Riza saw Aiden quickly move himself out of check and smiled as she moved a piece and put him in check once more. "I watch my grandfather and Roy play chess sometimes."

"You're pretty good considering." Aiden moved his chess piece out of the way once more.

"I don't know that much about chess." Aiden raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure why Riza denied her skill, and she was damn good at playing chess. Only fifteen moves and she was constantly putting him in check already. He knew he needed to get rid of her pieces.

"It's relaxing isn't it? Playing chess, it gives you the chance to talk with the other person. I do hope you are feeling a little more comfortable with us all. If not, I do hope you will start to feel comfortable with us soon. We really do like you and we know that Roy loves you. You have both Sera _and_ Sunna that already accept you and that alone says you have it easy. Kalana, Fina, Nina and Kenneth all seem to like you as well! In fact we Mustangs know another Mustang when we see one."

"Uh, what is that supposed to mean?" Riza asked while starting to blush deep red. Was he saying that he thought Riza was the one meant for Roy? She loved Roy and she would give anything to marry him of course, but she didn't think Roy would bother to propose anytime soon.

"Simple really, you and Roy fit together almost perfectly! Besides that, you may be the one to give Roy my grandchild." Aiden watched as Riza closed her eyes and sighed.

"Only time will tell what happens, sir." Riza moved her queen in place with her knight, rook, bishop, and pawn.

"Check…and mate…You are one cruel and cold woman," Aiden said with a smile. "Yeah, Roy definitely has his hands full, Queen." Riza and Aiden both smirked.

"I do see where Roy gets his smirk from."

"I'll take that as a compliment. That was well played Riza, well played!" Aiden and Riza stood up and shook each other's hands. "Roy has a damn smart girl in you."

"Thank you." Kenneth walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how did your chess game go?" Kenneth asked.

"Very well Kenneth," Aiden said with a smile, "She beat me though."

"Amazing, I would not have thought that was possible!" Kenneth chuckled and looked over at Riza. "Riza, I have to run to the store, would you care to join me? Kalana's resting right now, Fina has a headache and Nina's with Edward so none of them can go with me. That is if you don't mind going to the store with Roy's twin brother." Kenneth let out a small smirk but it wasn't quite as graceful or charming as Roy's smirk was.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all! It would be good to get to know Roy's twin brother," Riza said with a smile. Kenneth and Riza walked out to his car and began to drive toward the store. Kenneth looked over to see Riza sitting quietly and staring out the window.

"This isn't too awkward for you is it?" Riza nearly jumped when he spoke.

"What?"

"Going somewhere with Roy's twin brother. I hope it's not too awkward." Riza raised her eyebrow and looked at Kenneth. He was worried about making her feel bad. She was supposed to be the one worried about the feelings of Roy's family. They didn't need to look out for how she felt.

"I don't understand why that would concern you. I'm the one who's concerned with making sure I don't do anything stupid to make anyone of you guys hate me."

"You can do nothing to make any of us hate you. Besides, who would hate family?"

"Uh…" Riza's eyes were wide in wonderment. Family, he considered her to be family? She wasn't even married to Roy and he considered her family already!

"I'm just concerned. I know Roy's probably told you how much of a flirt I am. I know not to flirt with you and already Sunna's warned me several times to make sure I don't flirt with you. I flirt slightly anyway, hell, it's in my nature but I mean no harm."

"I know," Riza said with a small smiled.

"I must say, stay close because the area that the store is in is a difficult area and I don't need anything happening to you or else Roy will have my head. Not only him, but Sunna also."

"I'm not worried, I trust you. You are Roy's brother so it isn't awkward at all for me. What's wrong with the store?"

"Nothing's wrong with the store, but there is a gang that hangs out in the alley next to it. So I need you to stay with me until we get back home, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Riza sighed quietly. She could take care of herself but it was nice that they were looking out for her.

"You look way too tense and nervous. You really shouldn't be."

"The fact that you look like Roy brings some comfort to me."

"I'm glad for that. Listen though, none of us want you to feel so nervous. We all love you as if you were already family to us. You don't need to impress us; we just want to get to know you. If anything, we don't just want to know Roy's girlfriend but Astor Hawkeye's daughter. You do realize how close our ties with him were I am sure. He made Sunna what she is today and he would have trained Roy to the same extent. Even Mom and Dad are quite fond of you, I can tell!"

"Thank you." Kenneth parked the car and exited it with Riza. Riza saw a woman walking by and she looked over to see Kenneth hurry to the woman.

"Hello Miss!" Kenneth said as he clasped her hands together, "What are you doing Friday night? Will you do me the honor of b-" Kenneth was interrupted when Riza grabbed him and pulled him away.

"They're right; you really are a shameless flirt!" Kenneth slouched his shoulders and then chuckled.

"I can't really help it, it's just a curse I have!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is…Let's get inside the store because I'm already starting to feel like I'm being watched." Riza did feel uncomfortable. Kenneth nodded and patted her on the back as they walked into the store. "This is better, so much better than being out there."

"So tell me about these homunculi that Roy and Ed seem to be encountering everywhere."

"Well, it's mostly Ed, and I don't think it's enough to pull Sunna out of retirement…"

"Oh definitely not, she'd never come out of retirement unless the homunculi threatened someone like Roy. She's done with her days of chasing after homunculi and she's still looking for the one she created."

"I hope she finds that one…Well so far we know of seven homunculi. We've found out that even the Fuhrer is a homunculus. There's a fat guy who eats almost everything in his path, another is a slutty woman with long fingernails. Her name is Lust. The Fuhrer's secretary looks like Tricia Elric, one is a little child named Wrath and then there's Envy. He has your ability but is not an alchemist."

"I see. Well there's really nothing anybody can do about that. Is he capable of using their abilities?"

"No, he can't transform into Roy and use Flame Alchemy."

"Well then, he's nothing like me!" Kenneth had a smile on his face as he and Riza collected the items off the shelves. They walked to the checkout line when Riza stopped.

"Hey, I need to go to the restroom for a quick second, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'll wait by the restroom when I'm done getting these items checked out." Riza nodded and walked off as Kenneth began checking out his items. When he was done, he walked over to the restroom. "She isn't out yet? If I remember one letter he said Riza was fast in the bathroom." Yes, leave it to Kenneth to notice such a small detail and remember it. However, Riza should be out of the restroom by now. A woman with brown hair walked out and smiled at Kenneth.

"Hello Kenneth Mustang!" The woman said with a smile.

"Hello there, how are you?" Kenneth was about to flirt with the woman when he shook his head. "Did you see a woman in there about this tall with golden blonde hair and amber eyes? She's my brother's girlfriend and she hasn't come out yet." The woman frowned and tried to remember.

"No, I was the only woman in the restroom."

"What!"

"I seem to remember seeing her exit out of the restroom. I thought that was her boyfriend that grabbed her arm and took her to his friends. I didn't do anything because I walked into the restroom after that.

"No, the bastards!" Kenneth quickly took his bags and ran out of the store. "Crap! I should have known better to bring her here." Kenneth quickly slapped his hands together and transformed into Fuhrer Bradley. Perhaps being the most powerful man in the world would help, and he got a nice sword. Kenneth felt the power of Fuhrer Bradley and groaned. "I think this guy really _is_ a homunculus." Kenneth walked around the alleyway and saw a man holding a knife toward Riza's throat other men holding her. He knew Riza would have been able to fight if it'd been only one. Hell, she was trying to fight her way out. Riza could not struggle free of the men's grasp, she looked over and saw Kenneth walking in the alley. To her eyes though, she saw the Fuhrer.

"K-Fuhrer Bradley!" Riza exclaimed. "I don't care who you are, just get me out of this situation sir! I need to get back to R-The Colonel!"

"Relax Lieutenant," Kenneth said as he took out his sword. He quickly sliced off the hand of the surprised gang member. He thrust his sword into another man's chest, "I can see all possible moves and outcomes. What is this power this man has?" Kenneth asked himself. He soon handled the members that hadn't run off.

Riza dusted herself off and took a deep breath. She then cursed herself for not bringing her gun with her that she had in her luggage.

"I regret I am not able to salute but I'm too shocked right now. I was with…I was with Colonel Mustang. We were investigating something here and we became separated." Kenneth resisted the urge to chuckle. Riza thought she was actually with the Fuhrer.

"You don't need to lie to me, I understand the situation."

"_Pride!"_ A voice exclaimed. Kenneth raised his eyebrow and turned to look at the newcomer. "What are you doing Pride, we were supposed to use that gang in our plan!" A man with long green hair stood at the end of the alleyway with his mouth ajar.

"Riza," Kenneth whispered, "Who's the girl?"

"That's Envy, sir! A homunculus and Envy is a _he_." Kenneth's eyes widened, that was a shock.

"Pride, I guess you do have a good plan. We can get to the Flame Alchemist through this! We can kill that girl and he'll be at our feet!" Envy exclaimed almost jumping with joy. Kenneth raised his eyebrow. Whom did this homunculus think he was talking about? Killing Riza in order to cause harm to Roy, his own brother? Kenneth would hear nothing of it.

"Envy, come here. You're correct; we can most definitely use this woman. I want you to come and help me dispose of her." Envy nodded and walked up to Pride. Riza's eyes widened as Envy stepped in front of Pride.

"W-what are you going to do?" Riza asked with a shaky voice. She looked around and wondered where Kenneth was.

"Okay Pride, what do we do to the girl," Envy said with a wide grin. Kenneth huffed as he twirled his sword around and stabbed through Envy's chest. Envy gasped as he came crashing to the ground causing Riza's eyes to widen even more.

"One death. If I remember correctly, it takes a few kills to kill a homunculus. I have never fought a homunculus before, this should be rather intriguing!"

"D-damn you Pride…What the hell are you talking about!" Envy screamed out, "I thought we were friends!"

"I didn't know homunculi could feel anything to the extent of friendship." Envy gasped as Kenneth brought his sword onto his back. Kenneth then kicked Envy into a wall. While Envy wasn't looking, Kenneth changed into the form of yet another homunculus. Envy looked up to see Lust standing in front of him. "She's right; this one looks horrible…Well…" Kenneth resisted the urge to look down the dress.

"Lust? Lust where did that bastard Pride go?"

"I wouldn't know." Kenneth shot his nails quickly into Envy and continued to hit him with the nails. Kenneth changed into Wrath, charged into Envy, and slammed his fists into the man. By now, Riza had a comforted look on her face; she knew that Kenneth had been there the entire time. She watched as Kenneth transformed into various humans and homunculi and beat Envy to a pulp. Envy looked up while covered in blood, he saw none other than Roy Mustang standing in front of him.

"What the…hell?"

"So you dare to mess with Riza Hawkeye! I'll show you what happens when you threaten a Mustang! Not that I haven't already done that!" Envy's eyes widened as Kenneth imitated Roy's signature snap and shot a burst of fire into Envy. Kenneth smirked as he transformed into a final homunculi.

"G-Gluttony! Hold on, you're not Gluttony at all! Who are you?"

"Mustang, Kenneth Mustang the Disguise Alchemist." Envy gasped in shock as he quickly found himself swallowed by Gluttony's homunculi ability. Kenneth transformed back to his normal form with a smirk as he turned around toward Riza. "Are you okay?" Riza nodded.

"Um . . . you ate him. . ." she said slowly, a cringe visible on her face.

Kenneth smacked his lips together and frowned. "Tastes like chicken. . ."

Riza discarded her disgusted look and realized what a sight his alchemy was. "That was amazing really…I didn't know Roy's family was this powerful, other than Sunna of course."

"Yeah, we're all pretty good. Although Nina has merely basic alchemy, when she transmutes her weapons they are pretty powerful. Sad to say she's the most powerful with a wrench, just like her friend…" Riza chuckled as she and Kenneth got into the car.

"Thanks for your help; I'm sorry that I let that happen!"

"No, don't worry, it was quite fun actually! I never fought a homunculus before; only my sister has. That wasn't as thrilling as some of her battles sound though. I think it was because I took him by surprise."

"You took me by surprise too. I thought I was dead when Envy showed up! How did you know what the other homunculi looked like though?"

"When I receive the ability of the person that I transform into, I also receive some of their memory. Damn, that guy _hates_ my brother with a passion!"

"Yeah, it makes me worry about him. I made an oath to stay by him and protect him and he sent me here." Kenneth looked to Riza through the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it; I'd say he believes its safe enough to send you to us. Besides he has a pretty good reason to send you here."

"Yeah, well I'm going to have to tell Ed that we killed one of the Homunculi."

"Yeah, I wonder just how he'll take that one!" Kenneth chuckled slightly as he parked the car next to the house. They got out of the car and walked inside.

"Riza, you're back!" Sunna exclaimed, "What did you and Kenneth talk about?"

"A lot, mostly about Roy though."

"He's a good man."

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower and then I need to get to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning!"

"Okay, goodnight Riza." Sunna and Kenneth smiled as Riza walked into her bedroom. After the shower, Riza walked to her bed and sat down. There was a knock on the door and she answered that the person could come in. Ed walked into the room.

"How was your day today Ed?"

"It was fun," Ed said with a smile, "I got to catch up on old times with Nina. She really is a sweet girl."

"Aw that's cute Edward."

"What?" Ed felt himself blush and was thankful Riza wasn't looking, "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing Edward. I had fun today myself, had a close run in though."

"What happened?"

"Well after playing chess with Aiden I went to the store with Kenneth. I got out of his sight and then was taken by gang members." Ed's eyes widened. He hurried over to Riza's side with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened, they didn't do anything did they?"

"No Edward, Kenneth got to me before anything bad happened at all. Of course, he looked like the Fuhrer so it had me fooled into thinking I was being rescued by Pride himself. Then…Envy showed up." Ed's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell…What happened after that Riza? What happened then?"

"Kenneth fought him, well took him by surprise. Envy didn't get the chance to fight back. Eventually Kenneth killed him.

"How?"

"He turned into Gluttony and swallowed him."

Edward cringed at the thought of eating Envy then wiped it from his mind. "Nice…I would not have thought that was possible. Is everyone in the Colonel's family this strong?"

"Well he told me Nina's pretty handy with a wrench." Riza gave a small smirk as Ed paled and slowly walked to the door.

"I better not make her mad then…"

"Goodnight Edward, you should spend some time with the family tomorrow by the way. Other than Nina that is."

"Yeah, I'll do that, we have plenty of time you know. Goodnight Riza," he said and left the room.

Riza lay down and stared at the ceiling with a smile. She remembered the events of the day; so far, she knew Roy's parents and brother was nice people. Perhaps his sisters were good as well. She felt like there actually was a spot for her in the family, they had been so accepting of her. Riza closed her eyes and turned onto her side, slowly but surely, she was gaining more confidence and growing more comfortable. She felt like one of the family. She then realized that she could see herself in this family and married to Roy.

* * *

There ya go! Fifth chapter, drop a review let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon 


	6. Invitation and Training

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Invitation and Training)

"Riza, Riza wake up!" Riza groaned as her eyes opened slowly. She saw Kalana and Fina looking down at her.

"You've been sleeping all morning! Get dressed we're going for a girls day out. " Kalana said quickly.

"Yeah, get up," Fina said. "Kalana and I always go places when we visit and we're asking you to come along with us today. We're going to go grab some food then we'll go to an amusement park. It should be fun."

"I'll get up." Kalana and Fina smiled and nodded their heads as they walked out the door. Riza slowly climbed out of the bed, she wouldn't possibly turn down an invitation to hang out with Roy's sisters.

"With what it sounds like they have in mind, I'm guessing I'll be in for a fun day." Riza then went to take a shower. In ten minutes, she was out of the shower and was getting dressed in what Roy deemed his favorite dress. She looked at the ceiling and smiled, "What are you doing right now Roy? Are you making sure to finish all your paperwork?" She looked to the door when she heard someone knocking.

"Riza, are you done yet?" Kalana asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming out now!" Riza smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. Then she was "Kidnapped" for the day by Kalana and Fina. They took her arms and literally pulled her out to the car.

"We're going to take you to a good breakfast restaurant first," Fina said with a smile. "It's one of our favorite places to eat!"

"Yeah, you're going to love it!" Kalana said as they started to drive off. "So we heard you had an interesting day yesterday."

"Now Kenneth didn't flirt with you or anything?" Fina asked. Riza's eyes were widened by the speed and energy the two girls had in getting her to come with her. Even Kalana and Fina wanted to spend time with Riza. Riza wasn't as confused as she was the previous day because she had understood the family wanted to get to know her. She shook her head at Fina's question. "Good, if he did then he'd have to answer to Sunna and that would be _scary_!"

"No, but he was very hospitable. I also had fun with your dad."

"Well that's good, and he doesn't mind if you call him Aiden," Kalana said with a smile. "We heard that there was a time that Kenneth had to use Roy's flame, he _never_ does that."

"Really, why not?"

"He figures if he has to do it then it's going to be under rare circumstances. Just like Sunna and my water. He feels these powers are ours and it wouldn't be special if he constantly used them. When he transforms into any of us he often refuses the use of alchemical powers. I am Kalana Mustang, the Water Alchemist.

"Yeah, and I am Fina Mustang, the Gun Alchemist!" Fina said quickly with a smile. "Nina is in the process of learning a special alchemy. She wants to learn the ground alchemy so she can help with gardening and stuff. She detests using alchemy to fight unless she has to though."

"I see," Riza said quietly. "Does she know any of the Earth Alchemy yet?"

"Only the basics, we're trying to get Sunna to teach her more but Sunna's been to busy searching after the homunculus that she created."

"Oh, well I hope she finds and destroys that homunculus."

"She will, one day. In the process, Nina's decided to try to teach herself somewhat. So she studies and practices when she's not hanging out with Winry. We're hoping she can learn it before she goes to college like us."

"Hey, we're here!" Kalana said quickly as she parked the car. The women got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. The host led them to a booth and gave them their menus.

"I think I'll take the waffle stack," Fina said.

"Yeah, that sounds good but I'm going to have the egg platter," Kalana said with a smile.

"I'll have that," Riza said as they handed the waiter their menus.

"Sorry if we rushed you out too fast," Kalana said, "But we really wanted to spend some time with you before Dad got you to play chess with him again." Riza laughed softly and smiled. "You really are everything Roy says you are!"

"What does Roy say about me?"

"That you're stunningly beautiful," Fina said with a slight chuckle. "He says you're pretty tough and harsh but still a girl deep inside. He says that you try to protect him but he wants to be the one to protect you." Riza smiled as Fina said something under her breath. "He wants to protect you for the rest of his life…"

"If I remember the letters he sent when he trained under Mr. Hawkeye, they sounded a lot like he was in love with you back then!" Kalana said with a smile, "I think you two are absolutely meant for one another!" Riza's face nearly turned full red, why was it every single one of Roy's relatives seemed to hint at a possible wedding? It was as though it was a sign.

"True love finds everyone one day," Fina said with a smile. "That was Roy's words one day. If I remember it was back when I was in high school. I had this major crush on a guy and he didn't like me. I was devastated and Roy came and told me that I shouldn't worry and I would find love one day."

"Yeah, and then you asked him about his love life," Kalana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Could I help it if I was concerned that my dear brother did not have a wife, much less a steady girlfriend at the time?"

"I think you could have done without asking him," Kalana said with a chuckle. They looked over at Riza who let out a small laugh.

"So Aiden's not the only one who has pestered Roy to hurry and get married?" Riza asked.

"Oh dear no," Kalana said with a chuckle. "Kenneth has asked about his life and stated he needs to settle down. His words were to settle down so Kenneth could have the other half of the girls to himself as well! Sunna has always told him that he shouldn't make the same mistake she has. That he needs to get married before he gets too old. Men usually become unattractive to women once they hit forty. I think that's what people have been saying. Then Fina here asks about his love life!"

"I'm not the only one guilty of that," Fina said with clenched teeth. "You've done it too. In fact, you even asked him once if he was going to marry a certain girl. Since you were ten years old and you_still_ ask if he's going to marry that girl!" Riza and Fina both chuckled and Kalana let out a sigh.

"Yeah well I don't need to ask him anymore, _do I?"_

"True…Nina even has asked if he's ever going to get a girlfriend." The women looked as the waiter brought them the food.

"This food is delicious," Riza said with a bite of her food. "I don't think I've ever been to this diner before."

"Well it's a good place to come," Fina said with a smile. "Whenever Kalana and I visit our parents we usually find at least one day to come here and then go to the amusement park."

"Well, it is quaint that's for sure," Riza said with a smile. "So you say Ed's with Nina again?"

"Yeah, but he Kenneth was busy and so was Sunna. I think Ed wanted to see Sunna earlier but he didn't get that opportunity, sadly."

---------------------------

"Hey Ed, do you want me to show you my favorite place?" Nina asked.

"Sure, why not?" Nina took Ed's arm and pulled him to a secluded meadow. Ed's eyes widened when he saw the large area of grass, flowers and trees. There was even some small water filled creeks. Ed smiled as a breeze blew across his face.

"Come on Edward!" Ed followed Nina to a small cave and she stopped by a crystal like feature. Inside the large crystal was a huge flame that flickered.

"That's pretty."

"Yeah, Sunna showed me this place and she made this for me. She said that there's almost nobody that knows about this place. I always come here, when I need to think about something or when I get upset."

"I think it looks beautiful here," Ed said. Nina smiled and looked at Ed's arm.

"How's the arm?"

"It's good. I'm surprised you noticed a few loose screws. I was in a fight recently and got it knocked up. Thanks for the new arm."

"You're welcome…You were in a fight!" Nina looked at Ed with wide eyes. Ed was afraid she was going to reach for something and hit him but he was shocked when she just smiled and hugged him. "At least you're okay. I'm not as harsh as Winry is when it comes to people I know that go into fights. Everyone in my family has probably been in at least one. I know Sunna has been in a million fights and Roy as well. They're the tougher ones in the family. With their lifestyles, it's to be expected. "

"Well, it's good to know you're calm…I like that." Edward said, and took a deep breath. "You're right, this field is pretty peaceful. I feel like I could stay here all day long!"

"I know. I tend to stay here all day sometimes. Of course when I do that I have to worry about mom getting worried."

"Your mom is really nice, she reminds me of my mother."

"I'm really sorry about your mom. I understand why you left and why my brother came to recruit you. I don't know why you never told me anything though."

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have left you in the dark. I've always liked you better than other friends of mine, which would be why I never played ball or anything with them."

"Well, try not to leave me in the dark again." Ed smiled and hugged Nina.

"Don't worry; you and Winry will both know what's going on with me from now on. I assure you of that."

"Never do break promises, do you Edward?" A voice asked from nearby. Ed and Nina looked over and gasped.

"Who the hell are you?" Nina exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm afraid we have yet to meet, I am Dante and this here is Gluttony," Dante said with an evil grin.

"How did you find me?" Ed asked.

"It didn't take much to find you. Envy died around here and we figured it was you that killed him. We searched around until we found you with the girl and then we followed you. It's that simple."

"You're sort of interrupting," Nina said with a low growl.

"I don't give a damn little girl!"

"Do_not_ call me a 'little girl'!" Nina lifted her green gloves in the air and transmuted a lance.

"Nina, stay back they're dangerous!" Ed exclaimed.

"Stay down. I'm a Mustang they can't hurt me!"

"Are you the invincible one?" Nina chuckled and then glared at Dante. Dante gave an evil chuckle and Ed stared wide eyed as Nina dashed at Dante.

"Gluttony, eat the girl," Dante said.

"Over my dead body!" Edward exclaimed.

"That can be arranged. Gluttony, take care of dear Edward." Dante quickly jumped back and nearly missed being hit by Nina. "Nice try girl!"

"Shut the hell up!" Nina exclaimed. She then transmuted a wrench in her other gloved hand and tossed it as a boomerang. Dante's eyes were wide as the wrench hit Dante in the head.

"Crap that hurt!" Dante decided to run and looked back to see a wrench following her. She turned and the wrench turned around, "What the hell?"

"It's a homing wrench, enjoy!" Nina said with a devious smile, "It also has some explosive impact." Dante fell to the ground when the wrench hit her. She stood up and growled as she slapped her hands together causing a strong force to knock Nina harshly into the ground.

"Nina!" Ed shouted as he dodged an attack by Gluttony.

"I'm okay Edward; just take care of the freak!" Nina exclaimed. Nina looked at Dante and smirked. "Something tells me you're not a homunculus."

"You got that one right brat," Dante said with a low growl.

"Don't call me a brat!" Nina charged and jabbed her lance into Dante's waist. She then pulled the lance and spun around hitting Dante with the lance in the side. Nina then jumped back and brought the lance down only to have it caught by Dante.

"Damn you!" Dante said quickly, "You're going to pay dearly for that!"

"Shut up you witch!"

"Oh, a witch?" Dante chuckled and snatched the lance out of Nina's hands. She then hit Nina in the stomach and slashed Nina's arm with the lance.

"Nina, hold on!" Ed shouted. He stabbed Gluttony in the stomach only to have Gluttony grab him and slam him into the ground. Gluttony began punching Ed repeatedly. Blood began to flow from his mouth and his vision started to go blurry. Nina looked over and gasped.

"Edward!"

"You don't have time to be worrying about anyone other than yourself," Dante said. She brought the lance down, cut Nina's leg, and then hit her in the side with the lance. "Say goodbye." Nina was panting hard from dodging and avoiding as well as taking Dante's blows. She glanced over at Ed and then glared at Dante. In what appeared slow motion to her she saw Dante start to lift the lance only to have a look of horror and shock on her face as blood started flowing and spurting out of her chest. Coming from her chest was a blade. It turned and sliced off Dante's head. Gluttony started exploding with flames until he finally died away.

"Don't_ever_ do that to my kid sister again!" Kenneth shouted as he transformed from Pride back to his normal self as Dante fell to the ground. Sunna had a frown on her face as she walked over to Nina.

"Are you two okay?" Sunna asked. Edward started to get up and caught Nina as she started to fall.

"Yeah I'm fine," Nina said quietly.

"I'm so sorry you had to get involved in that Nina!" Ed said quickly. Nina smiled and shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks for caring." Ed looked over at Sunna and Kenneth.

"Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, we had come to see if we could train Nina some and we figured she was here," Sunna said. "We didn't expect those two to be here at all. So are you able to do anything right now Nina?" Ed helped Nina to stand up straight and she nodded in return. "Okay, you said you wanted to learn the Earth Alchemy, let's see what we can do today. Kenneth came along to keep Ed occupied."

"Okay, I'll just go sit down over here and watch," Ed said. Ed and Kenneth walked over to a nearby rock as Sunna turned to Nina with a smile.

"Are you ready for this one Nina?"

"Yeah, I've never been more ready!"

"Okay, well as you know you should be able to do some Earth Alchemy," Sunna said. "Focus on a blade of grass in your mind."

"Focus?"

"Yes, I can do it easily because I've had years of practice, but you'll need to take it step by step." Sunna quickly snapped her fingers and caused the grass to grow some. "You need to focus on one blade for now."

"Okay." Nina sat down and stared at a blade of grass. She touched the blade of grass with her two fingers.

"Now close your eyes and visualize it in your mind." Nina nodded and shut her eyes slowly. "Are you imagining the grass? Can you see it in your mind? Can you feel the grass? Do you know its texture?" Nina rubbed her fingers against the blade and felt the texture with the tips of her fingers. She imagined the coarse texture of the blade in her mind.

"I can feel it."

"Okay, now pull the blade out of the ground, keep your eyes closed and take in the scent of the grass." Nina pulled the blade of grass from the ground and smelled it.

"It smells like grass…"

"Keep the blade's image in your mind. Now there should be a green glow around the blade in your mind. Do you see it?" Nina's eyelids tightened, she was visualizing a strong glow around the blade of grass.

"Yes, I see it."

"Good, that is the aura of Earth Alchemy. Now you must visualize the aura shifting into the grass causing it to grow. When you do this, bring the feeling into your hands." Nina imagined the blade growing and from the rock Ed watched with wide eyes as the blade in her fingers grew long.

"It's growing in my mind."

"Good, now open your eyes and look at the grass." Nina opened her eyes and gasped at the large, three-foot blade of grass in her hand.

"I-I did it!"

"That's only the basic of it, but you have definitely grown. Soon you will be able to imagine that leaf hardened and when you do then you will be able to create grass spikes that shoot from the ground."

"Wow…Still I've only scratched the surface…"

"Don't worry, keep practicing and soon you will be able to do so much more than that!"

"Thanks Sunna!" Nina said and hugged her sister.

"I know how much you've wanted to learn this Alchemy. I can promise you this, When I kill the bastard homunculus that I created so long ago. I will be able to train you every single day."

"Really, thank you! I love you Sunna!"

"I love you too Nina, now let's get you and Edward home," Sunna said with a soft smile. "You two look like you need to rest."

"I guess we did get a little beat up."

"A_little_ beat up?"

"Okay, maybe more than that. Seriously though, I was doing well."

"Yeah, you were," Sunna said with a smirk. "That's why you had your weapon stolen from you and got sliced with it. Look, you have a cut on your leg, a cut on your arm, and there's even a cut on your head! Don't you tell me you were doing just fine!"

"I thought she was doing well," Ed said with a smile. "Although I think she could have done better." Nina looked at Ed and smiled.

"Thank you very much Edward!" Sunna looked at Ed and smiled.

"Thanks for your concern for my sister," Sunna said. "I'm sorry those two freaks had to come and ruin your time together though."

"Yeah, well we should go back to the house anyway. Is Riza still at that park?"

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

Okay, I hope you liked this chapter! Drop by, let me know what you thank of it!

I'd like to think my beta: Moonstardutchess for her help on this, and she's really busy and is working hard on betaing for me, so it would be much appreciated if you visited her profile and read her stories and left her some reviews as well.

I'd like to thank my reviewers also for their reviews! The next chapter should be up soon


	7. Gloves Black and Blue

**Meeting Roy's Family**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.**

* * *

** Chapter 7 (Gloves…Black and Blue)**

"So Riza, do you like amusement parks?" Kalana asked.

"Yeah, their always pretty fun." Riza said. Fina was looking at the park's shows for today and sighed. "

"Well, for the show's it's either some remake of Sunna's very first battle with some dumb homunculus or a play of Romeo and Juliet." Kalana looked disgusted at the first choice and Riza looked confused.

"Why do you not like people honoring your sister?"

"Believe me, she doesn't even like it!" Fina and Kalana said quickly.

"They always screw up history," Fina said grimly.

"They once thought the fifth homunculus she fought was a female and that it was a fat and weak little homunculus. They made it out like she had a hard time fighting the little thing." Kalana exclaimed.

"The fifth one she fought was one of the tougher ones," Fina said, "And it was a guy. A very muscular looking homunculus!"

"So simply, whenever people try to remember her battles that are literally age old, they tend to mess it up. None of us like it or bother to go. We will today if you want to though," Kalana stated.

"Actually, I think Romeo and Juliet would be the best," Riza said with a smile.

"Try not to image Roy up there," Fina said with a snicker. Riza narrowed her eyes and looked at Fina. "Ha! You're glaring at me! See you're feeling comfortable with us already!"

"Yeah, that's pretty good," Kalana said, "We're happy for you!" Riza sighed and heard a familiar voice. She listened in and thought she heard the familiar voice of the Fuhrer's secretary. Riza quickly turned around and saw Lust and Sloth walking around in the distance.

"What the hell…" Riza stared at the two with wide eyes. It appeared that Lust and Sloth weren't causing any trouble for anybody yet.

"What's going on?" Kalana asked. Riza pointed at the two homunculi causing Kalana and Fina to look over. "Who are they?"

"Those are two homunculi, two very dangerous ones at that! I don't know but I think they should not see me…"

"Why, they don't look like they're doing anything wrong yet. Why shouldn't they see you?"

"I don't really know, but sadly I only brought one gun and it's in my luggage at home. Riza sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she turned around.

"You know something?" Kalana said quietly, "That one looks remarkably like Tricia Elric."

"Yeah, that's Sloth; she's the one that Ed transmuted." Kalana's mouth turned into an 'o' shape as she turned around.

"Well, let's go then." Riza nodded and started to walk away. She stopped when she saw a long black nail shoot beside her. Kalana and Fina were ahead of her so they stopped and turned around to look at Riza who looked stiff. Lust and Sloth were standing behind her with vile smirks on their faces.

"So it's the Flame Alchemist's woman is it?" Sloth asked, "How wonderful."

"Look, those two women have gloves on with transmutation circles," Lust said. "Just like the Flame Alchemist! I'd be willing to bet they're his sisters, I wonder what this girl is doing with them and if Mustang is around here somewhere."

"They can't do much if they're Flame Alchemists, since I am water," Sloth said with a chuckle.

"So, killing them, as well as Mustang's woman here will definitely earn us some brownie points."

"Oh yeah, true that Sloth. I'd love to see the look on that sexy face of his…" Riza's eyebrow twitched and she scowled at the homunculi.

"Hey Fina, who are they talking about?"

"I don't know, I think they're talking about our brother and us." Kalana and Fina began walking side by side toward the two.

"I think you're correct Fina."

"They seem to think that we are Flame Alchemists like our brother is!" The homunculi raised their eyebrow as the two women stepped in front of Riza. They held their black and blue-gloved hands in front of their faces with their eyes closed and a smirk on their face.

"Kalana Mustang."

"Fina Mustang."

"Yeah, who gives a damn you are!" The homunculi exclaimed with a loud cackle.

"That's the Water and Gun alchemists to you!" The women screamed. Kalana snapped the fingers of her blue glove together causing a rush of water to fly into Sloth. Fina snapped her fingers together and smirked. Lust crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow while tapping her fingers.

"What the hell…nothing happened," Lust said. Her eyes widened as she saw a gun in Fina's hands. "I know she moved that hand but when did she get the gun!" Lust jumped out of the way as a bullet was sent flying by her head.

"You're a water alchemist I see," Sloth said with a groan. "Not a lot of good that would do you." Kalana tilted her head and smirked.

"Being a water alchemist has a lot of benefits. Go on, use a water attack, I'll just snap my fingers and make it vanish." Riza crossed her arms and suddenly found herself bored. Fina jumped back and handed her a gun.

"Hey, you want a gun, here you go! I _know_ you can make yourself useful!" Fina said quickly.

"Thanks," Riza said dryly. She wanted to jump in and fight but she decided to just go ahead and watch the two fight the homunculi.

"I'll kill you!" Lust exclaimed as she shot her nail toward Fina.

"I don't think you'll get that opportunity!" Fina exclaimed as she rapidly fired bullets around Lust. Lust stood with her eyebrows raised and looked around. She gasped in shock when she saw, hundreds, thousands of bullets surrounding her.

"Crap!" Lust exclaimed as the bullets hit her. When the smoke dissipated, Lust was glaring at Fina, "How dare you!"

"Surely you don't think I'm finished with you?" Fina chuckled when she looked at Lust. Lust had holes from the bullets all over and she was regenerating slower than usual. Lust shot a nail toward Fina who dodged and managed to only receive a slight cut on the side of her face. "You really need to learn some manners! How about I teach you some?"

"Shut up already!" Lust exclaimed.

"Why are you even here?"

"We have our reasons but I'm not telling you!"

Fina fired a bullet and when it made contact with Lust's shoulder, it slowly started grinding through her body.

"Ah! That hurts!"

"Yeah, I would never have guessed that!" Fina rolled her eyes and ran toward Lust. Lust prepared herself to attack but Fina jumped over Lust and fired a gunshot into Lust's back.

"Crap that hurts!"

Fina exclaimed, "I'll slaughter you, you damn homunculus!" Lust elongated her nails and slapped them toward Fina. Fina did a split and avoided the nails, she fired a gunshot with flame quality on it into Lust's stomach.

"That hurts so bad…"

"Yeah, I love that one because the heat of it burns the flesh to a point that it can't let you regenerate!"

"I hate you so much!"

"I know, so allow me to finish this and kill you until you _actually_ are dead!" Lust was holding her arm because it had lost it's mobility from the bullet going through her shoulder. The bullet finally shot out of her body. Fina stood up and smirked as she aimed her gun toward Lust. Lust glared at the gun being held in Fina's black glove. Fina fired a massive bullet into Lust, which obliterated most of Lust's body. "Now to finish it, I know you recognize this attack!" Fina fired thousands of bullets that appeared in seconds as a ball around Lust then snapped her fingers together and the bullets slammed into Lust, killing the homunculus for good.

"Lust is dead," Kalana said as she stared down Sloth. "You're next."

"Yeah right!" Sloth landed a fist into Kalana's face.

"So this is what it's like to fight a homunculus. This is interesting!" Sloth turned into a hydro twister and Kalana quickly snapped her fingers together causing another hydro twister to slam into Sloth.

"Ouch! How did you get water to actually hurt?"

"It's simple," Kalana said with a smirk. "I'm sure you've been in a shower and you know how sometimes the water feels so sharp that it hurts when it hits you. Well guess what, my Water Alchemy enhances those feelings. I can do whatever I want with water! Get this; the human body is made of water! I can see that you're made of water as well…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me give you a small demonstration." Kalana snapped her fingers together and some water blades shot out from Sloth.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Sloth groaned as the water left her. She looked up to see the water form in the air. She raised her eyebrow to see the water take on the form of several thousand water spikes. "Oh…Crap…" She didn't get a chance to block and the spikes shot at her face.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"I'm going to drown you with your own alchemy!" Sloth quickly ran and grabbed onto Kalana. She turned her arms into water and began throwing her arms into Kalana's mouth. Kalana growled and snapped her fingers causing the water to dissipate. Sloth let out an ear-piercing scream as she stumbled backwards. She looked at her arms and saw that they had vanished.

"I told you that I could make that disappear," Kalana said with a smirk. "Don't ever try that again if you choose to live! I'll make you dissipate into the air!"

"Right good luck doing that!"

"You're just so weak right now, and I'm seriously ticked off." Kalana raised her hand and Sloth stared in almost fear as she stared at the blue glove. "Prepare to evaporate."

"Crap." Kalana snapped her fingers and Sloth screamed in pain as she started to evaporate into the air.

"That will teach her to mess with me."

"We may not be Sunna Corazon but we're still a Mustang!" Fina said quickly. She turned and walked toward Riza who stood there calmly, "and so are you."

"W-What, no I'm not," Riza said while blushing slightly. She wasn't related to this family and she wondered if she even had the right to ever belong in the Mustang family.

"Don't lie to yourself Riza," Kalana said with a smile. "You know full well that you are!"

Riza didn't respond after Kalana's comment.

"Come on, we've had a long day anyway. Let's get home," Fina said with a sigh, "Though that was still a bit amusing, I don't like fighting."

"You have to do what you have to sometimes," Kalana said. "We can't let anything happen to Riza or else Roy will have our heads!"

"Yes, that's true," Fina said dryly. "Riza, you are the daughter of Astor Hawkeye, you can _not_ expect me to believe you don't know anything about Alchemy."

"I did study some, but I never tried it before."

"That gun I gave you has a large transmutation circle on the inside of that handle. Try something with it."

"Uh…Okay…" Riza aimed the gun toward the sky and fired a shot. The gun glowed somewhat and instead of one bullet a line of bullets spread into the sky.

"Ah, that's one kind of the gun abilities, see you can do alchemy!"

"I never thought of it as very interesting though…"

"Keep the gun Riza. As a gift from me to you."

"But-"

"Keep it."

"Okay, I don't want to argue with either of you." Kalana and Fina chuckled.

"You're too concerned with impressions and stuff, don't be so worried!" Kalana said with a smile.

"Yeah, we love you because you are one of us!" The three women got in the car and began driving. Riza sat in the backseat quietly as she thought about what had just happened. It was strange that those two homunculi were there and talking about Roy. Kalana and Fina just stepped in the way without a second thought. So far, everyone seemed to say she was one of them. Riza's eyes widened when she realized that all the homunculi seemed to be striking. If so then what about Pride back at Central.

"No…Roy…" Riza whispered. Kalana and Fina looked into the rearview mirror at Riza.

"Did you say something Riza?" Kalana asked. Riza shook it off as nothing but a mere coincidence that Sloth and Lust had been there and Envy had been in the alleyway. Surely, they were talking about something entirely different. After all, Envy said they had some plan they were using the gangster for. Lust and Sloth just seemed like they happened to be at the park and decided to fight when they saw one of their enemies. Roy's sisters as well as herself.

"No, nothing's wrong at all. I'm just a bit tired."

"Okay, well it is late so I suppose you'll want to get some sleep," Kalana said with a smile. "Hey Fina, can you believe we got Riza to ourselves the entire day!"

"Yeah, that's amazing, and I thought Sunna was going to hog her or something," Fina said with a chuckle.

"Well so far Riza's hung out with everyone other than Sunna and Nina."

"Hey Riza, how do you feel about hanging out with Sunna and Nina tomorrow?" Fina asked. Riza's eyes widened considerably as she slowly shook her head.

"Are you kidding me, that's just _too_ nerve wracking."

"Why is that, we promise you that Sunna's not as scary as the public, and possibly Roy, make her out to be."

"It's not just that it's…Well…"

"Riza, we know that Sunna and Roy are closer to each other than anyone else," Kalana said with a smile. "So if the reason you're nervous about Sunna is because she's Roy's closest sister then don't be so nervous about it! You'll do just fine, Sunna likes you!"

"Yeah," Fina said with a smile. "You will do just fine; there is no reason on earth that you need to be nervous about her. Nina's sweet also so you can spend time with her as well."

"Nina's just like Winry," Riza said quietly. "Her attitude is the same. Winry has constantly asked Roy why he killed her parents."

"Yeah, that wasn't Roy's favorite or shining moment, that's for sure. I promise you this Riza, Nina is not that angry," Kalana said with a smile. "She practically loves you!"

"Yeah…I just have to make sure they don't practically _hate_ me," Riza said as they parked the car next to the house.

"They won't hate you," Kalana said. "In fact it will be _far_ from that!"

"You have nothing to fear," Fina said with a smile. "Sunna doesn't bite and neither does Nina!"

"I believe you, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still nervous."

"That's understandable." Kalana and Fina nodded as they stepped out of the car with Riza and walked to the door.

"It was fun today, thank you very much," Riza said with a smile.

"Anytime Sis," Kalana and Fina said with a smile.

"Sis…?" Kalana and Fina snickered as they walked into the house with Riza.

"Yeah, goodnight!" Fina said with a smile.

"I guess we'll talk to you in the morning," Kalana said as she gave Riza a hug. Fina gave Riza a hug as well.

"How was your day?" Sera asked as she walked into the room with Aiden and Kenneth.

"It was fun; Riza was a blast to hang out with!" Fina said. Sera and Aiden walked over to Riza and gave her a hug as well.

"We're glad that you had the chance to spend time with Kalana and Fina," Sera said.

"Yeah, you've made a positive impact on us all!" Kenneth said as he patted Riza's back. Riza stood with wide eyes; she didn't expect anyone in Roy's family to actually hug her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go ahead to bed now," Riza said. Everyone smiled at her as she went to her room. She met Edward in the hallway, getting ready to go in his room.

"Hey Riza, how did your day go? Do you seriously need me around now?"

"Edward, you're not contemplating going back to Central and leaving me behind, are you?" Riza asked as she sighed quietly.

"No, I'm just wondering if you're still nervous or uncomfortable."

"To tell the truth, I'm still feeling sort of . . . Nervous." "I think I may wind up spending time with Sunna tomorrow."

"Well that's a great thing!"

"She's Roy's closest sibling. She's the one that I know if I don't live up to hype then she's going to be the most disappointed. Edward, I can't do _anything_ to make her mad. If I do then I'm finished!"

"Do you seriously think it's going to be that bad?"

"She's the one that's the most fierce Edward…She's like you!"

"I see. So if you call her little then she'll fly off the handle?"

"No Ed, if she gets mad…She gets _mad!_"

"I've seen and talked to her, she only gets mad at those that threaten her family."

"Great…"

"Riza, relax. I've never seen you this worked up. In the morning, take a deep breath and go spend time with Sunna. I promise it won't be as scary as you think it's going to be. I bet once you bond with her then it's going to be a smooth ride from here on out!"

"Yeah, I hope you're right Edward, I really hope you're right," she said and went into her room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Drop a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter should be up soon! 


	8. Suprises

**Meeting Roy's Family **

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Surprises, Surprises) **

"How is she doing Sunna?"

"She's fine Roy," Sunna said into the phone receiver. "She's really warmed up to everybody!"

"That's great; man I miss her around here!"

"Yeah, I can imagine. She's bonded with everyone so far except for me and Nina."

"Why has she not done anything with you two yet?" Roy asked.

"Well because she's spent time with the others first. They called first. I know I wanted Mom to be the first to spend time with her so that she could actually give Riza a sense of comfort. After that I guess Dad called her in to play some chess."

"How did she fare against Dad?"

"She beat him!" Sunna heard Roy laugh on the other end.

"That's pretty damn good right there."

"Yeah. Well, then Kenneth took her to the store after she was done playing chess and yesterday Kalana and Fina nabbed her for the day."

"Oh, so I guess you get to spend some time with her then?"

"Yeah, I'm just as anxious as she is probably. I mean hey, as much as you've told me about her, I really want to spend time with her!"

"Great, I'm glad you like her so far." Roy paused. "How's Ed doing?"

"Ed's mostly been hanging around Nina."

"Oh, I figured that would be the case."

"Yeah." Sunna heard Roy begin to grumble something on the other line. "Well I get to spend time with her today." She paused and took a deep breath. Roy recognized the action.

"What's wrong Sunna?" he questioned.

"Roy, we were attacked by some homunculi. Of course they are dead but. . ." Roy cut her off.

"What? What happened? Is Riza okay?"

"Yes, she's been safe this entire time! Kenneth protected her against the one called Envy and yesterday Kalana and Fina killed two others."

"Which ones were they?"

"Lust and Sloth."

"Damn…I'm glad Riza's safe. If you go anywhere with her today make absolutely sure nothing happens to her."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Nothing can happen to her while I'm around."

"Good!"

"This is going to be a fun day! I hear some movement coming from Riza's guest room; I think she's waking up. I'll talk to you later Roy."

"Why don't you let me talk to her?"

"I told you, I don't want you influencing anything at all. Also, no planting ideas in her head. I hear she has an image of me that's about ten times worse than I normally am!"

"Well you can't really blame me for that one…"

"Roy…"

"Okay I get it! I won't talk to her and influence or put any ideas in her ideas. She can get to know you guys on her own…Sheesh…"

"Roy, relax. You'll see her soon; did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah, it was the most beautiful one in the store!"

"Good, well then Roy, I'm going to let you go and begin my day with Riza."

"_Okay, have fun Sunna!"_

"I will! Love you little bro."

"_I love you too Sunna."_ Sunna hung up the phone and smiled. The sun was up and a bright new day was beginning. She looked over and saw Riza walk out of the bedroom. Riza's hair was down on her back. Sunna liked seeing that side of Riza.

"Good morning Riza!"

"Hey Sunna, how are you today?" Riza asked.

"I'm perfect, so what did you want to do?"

"I don't know. I really don't know much about things to do around here. " Riza walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sunna.

Sunna leaned back on the couch. "I have to admit, I am nervous."

"You? Why?" Riza asked.

"The way my brother talked about you made you like this character out of a book. I've heard so much about you. How beautiful you are, the way you act. You are an important person in my brother's life and so that makes me anxious to meet you."

Riza smiled softly. "I never knew Roy talked that much about me."

"My brother loves you more than anything in the world. My brother describes you to me constantly. He described how respected and admired you are."

"Whether that's fear of admiration has yet to be determined," Riza chuckled.

"I know the feeling believe me."

Riza then realized how alike they really were. She was afraid of meeting Sunna because of the thing she'd heard and how respected and admired she was.

"I guess we are more alike than I thought."

"Yes. . . And I couldn't be happier to meet you. I wanted to spend some time with you first but Kenneth and the others nabbed you before I got the chance," Sunna said causing Riza to chuckle. This caused Sunna to start laughing lightly.

"Roy was right about something else, Sunna said.

"That is?"

"Your laugh really is infections."

"Thank you," Riza said.

A moment later, Nina walked in with a deck of cards in her hand.

"Hey, are you ready yet?" Nina asked while tapping her foot. "I want to play some cards."

"Okay, we're coming!" Sunna said quickly. She looked at Riza and smiled, "You want to play some cards?"

"Yeah, sure." Sunna and Riza stood up and followed Riza into the kitchen where they sat down at the table.

"So, what do you want to play Riza?" Nina asked.

"I don't know…What do you usually play?"

"Well usually we play games like Go Fish, Poker, Blackjack, Crazy Eights, and Gin."

"Sometimes we even play old maid," Sunna said with a smile. "It doesn't matter; we'll play whatever you want to play!

"Yeah," Nina said with a smile. "You just need to name a game."

"I think we could play them all. I haven't played Go Fish in years though," Riza said.

"Then let's to that one first!" Sunna said quickly.

"Okay, I'll deal the cards first." Nina dealt the cards and everyone picked up their cards to look at them.

"Does anyone have any fours?" Sunna asked.

"Draw from that deck sis," Riza said as she was focusing on the cards. Riza gasped softly and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean…I mean…"

"Finally!," Sunna said with a smile. "You are warming up to us!"

"Yeah!" Nina said quickly. "Roy loves you enough, maybe he'll propose to you someday!"

"I bet he will," Sunna said with a smile as she took a card from the deck. "It's your turn Riza."

"Okay, does anyone have any threes?"

"Ah man!" Nina said as she pushed two threes toward Riza. Sunna sighed as she handed a card to her from her deck.

"I got a set." Riza took the cards and placed four threes on the table. "So does anyone have any sevens?"

"Ah! Here you go…" Nina grumbled as she handed a single seven to Riza. "Please, please don't make me lose anymore cards!" Everyone at the table laughed softly as Riza asked for the next card.

"Dang," Sunna said as she handed a king to Riza. Nina didn't have to hand any cards to Riza.

"Thank you! I totally love you right now!" Nina exclaimed. Riza chuckled as she placed the card in her hand.

"Does anyone have any Jacks?"

"Nope."

"Go fish." Riza shrugged and pulled a card from the deck.

"Okay, finally, it's my turn!" Nina said quickly. "Does anybody have any sixes?"

"Here you go," Riza said as she handed a six to Nina. They continued to play the card game until Nina eventually won the hand.

"Okay, next game," Sunna said.

"Riza chose last time so I think someone else should pick this time around," Nina said. "How about Crazy Eights?"

"Sure, I'm all for that!" Sunna said with a smile. Riza smiled and nodded her head.

"Great!" Nina said as she shuffled the deck and dealt the cards. That time Sunna won the game.

"Okay Sunna, you should pick now," Riza said.

"I'd be happy to!" Sunna said with a smile. "How about Poker?" Riza and Nina nodded. Nina got tired of shuffling so she handed the deck to Riza. They played poker for a few hours before they finally finished.

"I think Riza won that game," Nina said. "You have a heck of a poker face."

"Yeah, Riza's the winner of Poker," Sunna said. "Good game Riza!"

"Thank you. I had a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, same here," Nina said with a smile. Nina gave Riza a hug. "I have to go meet up with Winry though. She said she found this new magazine on automail and she has to show it to me." Riza chuckled in response.

"Have fun Nina."

"I will, take care! I'll see you later."

"Well Riza, it's just us ladies. What do you want to do now, just talk?"

"Yeah, that's all I feel the need to do. I've been here almost a week and I've noticed that I don't feel too well lately."

"I wonder what it could be. Do you think it's a stomach virus?"

'Nah, I never get sick." Riza heard her stomach rumble. "Oh I'm sorry I need to go to the restroom for a minute."

"Okay." Sunna watched as Riza ran toward the restroom. She was happy that Riza had finally become more comfortable with Roy's family. Sunna was quickly disturbed from her quiet peace when she heard Riza curse. Sunna quickly got up and ran to the restroom. "Riza, are you okay!"

"No, I'm not!" Sunna waited and saw Riza stumbling out of the restroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I just vomited."

"Oh, well then maybe it is a stomach virus." Riza shook her head slowly. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know…I've never been sick in my life!"

"There is a first for everything, but even still that is unusual." Suddenly Riza's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

"As if we don't recognize that sign, the girl's pregnant!" A voice came. Sunna and Riza looked over to see two people with grey hair standing in the doorway. Riza didn't recognize them so she slowly stood up.

"Who are they?" Riza asked quietly.

"Just stay silent," Sunna said. Riza looked to see Sunna with a fierce look in her eyes as she glared at the two elderly people. "What do you two want? You disappear for forty years and then you suddenly show up without any warning!" Riza's eyes widened. Were these one of Roy's grandparents?

"Is that anyway to talk to your grandmother. Treat me with respect you bastard child. Call me by my name, Agana!"

"I will never talk to you! You and Samael can turn your bloody hides around and leave this house!" Sunna exclaimed.

"Who are they again?" Riza asked.

"They are my grandparents, well not really," Sunna said quietly. "They left my father to fare for himself. Our mom's parents are both deceased though." Sunna glared at Agana and Samael, "And you two can bite the dust whenever you're ready!"

"That is no way to speak to your grandparents!" Samael exclaimed.

"How can you bastards call yourselves my grandparents? You abandoned my parents just because I was born!"

"Just like I'm sure this bitch's parents will do when they find out she has a bastard child," Agana said with a chuckle.

"She won't _be_ having any child out of wedlock," Sunna said with a low growl. "You two bastards can leave whenever the hell you want!" Riza merely blinked, though she was taken aback by Agana's statement. She noticed that Samael had hair very similar to Roy's. Both elderly people had an evil glint in their eyes.

"I'm willing to bet she will," Samael said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I highly doubt she has anybody who will marry a pregnant bitch," Agana stated.

"You will _stop_ calling her that! Do _not_ tempt me to fry your sorry asses as you deserve! I bet Roy would love to burn you to nothing but ashes!"

"Oh yeah, I bet he would. If he ever got that chance of course," Agana said with a small shrug.

"Damn you, what the hell do you want here anyway!"

"Nothing, we just felt like visiting but we can see what our damn grandkids were up to," Samael said with a chuckle. "It looks like they're housing a whore."

Riza was ticked off but it wasn't really her place to punch them in a house that wasn't hers.

"You will leave my parent's house this instant!" Sunna flared up and lifted her hand. "If you don't leave this house then I will fry you assholes to the point were not even your bloody ashes remain!"

"Gladly." Samael and Agana shrugged and walked away with smirks on their faces. Sunna sighed and gave Riza a hug.

"Don't let them get to you, what nerve they have showing up after all these years and just talking about our friend like that."

"What if their right though?" Riza asked.

"Come again?"

"What if I _am _really pregnant?" Riza almost had tears coming to her eyes, "If I am then what will everyone think of me. What will they think of Roy! Oh God!"

"It happens everyday Riza. You have family that love and support you. You have Roy forever Riza. He loves you and if you are pregnant, he will love that child. Nothing will exchange except you'll be a mother, Roy will be a father and there will be a beautiful addition to the family. "Let's get a test and find out for sure. All right?"

"When Kalana came home after she lost her boyfriend she had a few pregnancy tests with her, they were negative of course. I am sure she will give you one."

"Give her what?" Kalana asked as she walked thought the doorway. Soon Ed ran into the room. "What happened? I heard Riza curse and loudly. The only person she's cursed at like that was Havoc when he put the fish heads in her desk on April Fools Day." He looked at her and saw how she was slightly shaking. "You all right?"

"No," she said.

"Let's go into my room, come on," Kalana said. Ed stayed behind and let the women do whatever they were going to. He was still standing there sleepily wondering what exactly happened.

Kalana handed Riza the test and Riza walked into the bathroom. The three-minute wait was the longest of the women's lives. Finally, they looked down at the test and Riza sat down in shock. She was pregnant. Riza just looked down at her lap in shock.

Kalana smiled. She knew Riza was in shock but would be happy when she saw how much support she would be given.

"We will support you Riza. You are a Mustang after all."

Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not even married to Roy!"

"You_will_ be Riza!" Sunna said quickly. "Listen, Roy is the one that asked us all to come back home and meet you! Roy's the one that got me to come. He's also planning to propose to you. We weren't supposed to reveal that to you, but subtle hints were okay." Riza's eyes widened but she still had a difficult time taking it all in. Kalana smiled and patted Riza on the back.

Let's go tell the rest of the family. They should be in the living room."

Riza nodded and walked out with her "sisters". She wanted to break down and cry in front of them. She was afraid she was going to lose their trust and acceptance. Would she go from trusted girlfriend of their son to filthy prostitute? Riza had questions and fears swirling around her head. Sunna and Kalana _had_ taken it well. Sera and Aiden were in the same boat. Sunna had tried to reassure her that Sera and Aiden would have no problem with Riza being pregnant and surely, they wouldn't be upset that she and Roy did what they did. They were mature adults after all and could take care of a child easier than what Sera and Aiden was able to when they had their first child.

"Riza? What's the matter?" Aiden asked. Of course, he would be happy wouldn't he? He was going to have a grandchild.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Soon everyone was silent and their eyes wide with shock.

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDDAD! I AM GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD I CAN SPOIL!" Everyone started laughing at the outburst and offering congratulations.

"You aren't upset?" she asked with surprise.

Sera stood up, walked over to Riza, and gave her a hug. "Of course not. You and my son love each other and that love created a child."

"MY GRANDCHILD!" Aiden exclaimed again. "HOT DAMN!"

Riza smiled. She only hoped Roy would be as enthused as his father was.

* * *

There's the chapter! I want to thank my beta for her help and Aiden's reaction, it fits his character better than the original. Drop a review and let me know what you think 


	9. Roy Captured and a mysterious woman

**Meeting Roy's Family **

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.**

* * *

** Chapter 9 (Roy is captured/the mysterious woman) **

"Hey chief, it's been three weeks, when does Riza get back?" Havoc asked. Roy was sitting at his desk with his elbows on the desk and hands meeting.

"In a few days Havoc, have patience."

"Okay, I'm only asking because we're all pretty much bored without her around."

"Are you implying that I am _boring?"_

"No sir, I'm just saying that Hawkeye isn't here to make things interesting."

"Yeah, well soon it's going to be Mrs. Riza Mustang!" Roy leaned back and had a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, we know. We're all happy for you as well!"

"I don't know how you managed to get Riza without running into problems from Frank Archer though," Falman said. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked at Falman.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know how he always has been. Riza walks by and he's practically drooling!"

"Oh, yeah well he knows he can't compete with me!"

"You sound so confident," Havoc said dryly.

"Well of course I am. Riza is _my_ beautiful lieutenant and she has been with _me_ ever since we were young. There is nothing that she would see in Archer."

"Yeah, well that never stopped him from flirting around with her."

"He stopped recently didn't he?"

"Yeah, once you and Riza started dating I think was when he stopped flirting."

"How did he find out we started dating?"

"Who_didn't _find out?"

"Good point Havoc. Remind me to give you a promotion for that."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aw man, that's just not fair."

"Oh well, you'll get promoted soon enough."

"Its lunch hour, are you going to go and eat?"

"Yes." Roy stood up slowly and decided to leave the HQ in order to go to a restaurant. When he walked in he saw Alphonse inside. "What are you doing in here Alphonse; you know you can't eat anything."

"I know, but a guy can dream right?"

"Yeah, of course. Did you want to sit down and talk?"

"Sure."

---------------------

"Damn it Pride, they're all dead!" Wrath exclaimed. "Every last one of them! Dante, Lust, Envy, Sloth and Gluttony. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I'll think of something I'm sure. When we get back to Central then we'll figure something out."

"It's that damn Flame Alchemist's family that killed them all!"

"Wrath, silence, I said I would think of something. You said Roy Mustang's family is the one that killed them? Edward Elric has been missing during all this time? This is interesting news…"

"We may be able to help you," two voices said from behind. Pride and Wrath turned to see two elderly people.

"Who are you two and what do you want?" Pride asked.

"I am Samael Mustang; this is my wife Agana Mustang."

"So you're related to Roy Mustang?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't be related to such a bastard child in a million years!"

"Your last name _is _Mustang. . . "

"Either way he is _not_ my grandchild."

"Yeah, well what do you suggest?"

"Yeah, what _do _you suggest?" Wrath asked with a scowl. "Why should we even bother with you anyway?"

"You hate Roy Mustang and his filthy bimbo."

"I never thought to call her that before," Pride said quietly.

"I do have a plan though, I'm sure you would be willing to do it."

"Let us discuss it but first there would be someone I desire to request the assistance of someone else who probably hates Mustang also."

"Okay, you do that."

"Meet us at Central HQ and we'll discuss and move the plan in action there, okay.

"Yes, do not worry we shall come."

-----------------------------------

"Colonel, the Fuhrer has requested us to arrive at the auditorium for a quick briefing!" Havoc said as Roy and Al returned to Central HQ.

"Okay, let's go then," Roy stated. The three walked to the auditorium and did not see Fuhrer Bradley anywhere.

"You've arrived," A voice said. The men turned to see Pride, Wrath and Archer standing in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here?" Roy asked at Wrath and Archer.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Archer asked with a smirk. "We're here to capture you of course."

"You'll take the Colonel over my dead body!" Havoc exclaimed, Archer smirked and looked to Havoc.

"That can be arranged…" Havoc leapt out of the way as Archer fired bullets toward him.

"I'll take care of the tin can," Wrath said with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" Al asked. Wrath charged toward Al and threw a punch that Al blocked.

"Well now, that leaves us, Mustang," Pride said with a scowl.

"What is the reason you are doing this?" Roy asked as he raised his fingers.

"Why not do this? This way we are getting rid of enemies."

"Damn you!" Roy snapped his fingers rapidly and sent flames all around Pride.

"You missed me."

"Al where are you!" Roy shouted as he snapped his fingers in the smoked room. He was shot in the leg, "Ah, damn it Havoc watch where you're aiming that damn gun of yours!"

"Sorry chief!" Havoc exclaimed.

"I'm right here Colonel!" Al exclaimed.

"Damn it, the Fuhrer tells us to come to the auditorium and I don't come prepared, how stupid can I be!"

"Pretty damn idiotic if you ask me!" Pride said with a grin as he slashed away Roy's flames.

"Damn it Pride!"

"I'm so glad you figured out that I was a homunculus. You know, I really do despise you but I'm going to keep you alive for now!" Pride swung his sword and Roy dodged it skillfully.

"Then why the hell are you trying to kill me right now!"

"Simple really, so I can capture you and torture you later!" A metal clank was heard as Al kicked the wall.

"Okay Wrath, you know I don't want to have to kill you!" Al exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Wrath exclaimed, "You're just a damn piece of metal!"

"Yeah, and you're a homunculus, hurray!" Wrath growled and leapt toward Al only to get a metal fist jammed into his face. "Colonel, there's too much smoke in here!"

"I can't do a blasted thing about that! I'm the Flame Alchemist and I _have _to use my power to fight!" Roy exclaimed.

"That's understandable; I only hope Ed is okay."

Wrath jumped back and stretched his limbs to punch Al. "That really doesn't do you any good you know."

"Crap, if I die now then I'll never propose to Riza!" Roy exclaimed.

"I won't let you propose to that woman!" Frank Archer shouted.

"Hey, I'm your opponent, fight me you bastard!" Havoc exclaimed as he fired gunshots at Archer.

"Can you shoot at those who are under mind control?" Archer asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Havoc looked over to see Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Maria Ross, and Armstrong walking into the doorway. Their eyes were light and cloudy. The cigarette fell from Havoc's mouth, "Oh…Crap…" He watched as Armstrong lifted his fist into the air and then slammed his fist into the ground. Havoc jumped out of the way of Havoc's blast and glared at his friends. "How the hell did this happen…"

"I wish I could tell you," Archer said with a smirk.

"You know, don't you, you bastard!"

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't."

"Don't mess with me! Do _not_ screw around with me!" Archer smirked again and fired a gunshot into Havoc's arm. "Crap!" Havoc held his arm and removed his hand to see blood covering his hand. "You're going to regret doing that!"

"I wish I could."

"You're not getting your filthy hands on the Colonel!"

"I think I shall." Havoc was about to shoot when all of Roy's subordinates surrounded him. Havoc's eyes widened as he saw Armstrong's fist come slamming into his face.

"Colonel, I think Havoc is down!" Al exclaimed.

"I know I heard the crash!"

"Hey, I'm going to transmute you!" Wrath exclaimed.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" If Al was human, you could see the sneer that appeared on his face. Al slammed his fist toward Wrath only to have Wrath jump over him and knock his helmet off. "Damn you…" Al's body picked up his head and while he was trying to put it back on Pride slashed his armor in half.

"Take that you filthy punk!" Pride exclaimed.

"Damn it! Colonel, I'm out!" Al exclaimed, "I can't fight this way!"

"I noticed. In case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly hit Pride with my flame! There's also Frank Archer over there, Wrath near me, and every one of my subordinates are under some apparent mind control!"

"Yeah, that sucks."

"Thank you for your _very pleasant_ observation Al," Roy said through clenched teeth. Roy was bloody and exhausted, there was not much more that he could take.

"You will soon die," Pride said with a grin as he walked toward Roy. "Of course it will not be right now. Mostly it shall be later, I only need to render you unconscious so that I can take you were you must go to be tortured."

"Shut the hell up Pride!" Roy lifted his hand in the air only to have Pride slice his glove with his sword. "Crap!" Before Roy could pull out another glove, Pride jammed his fist into Roy's abdomen. Roy fell to his knees and groaned, he was about to get back up when he was hit over the back of his head by Armstrong.

"Colonel, Colonel!" Al exclaimed.

"Pride, do we really need to take this hunk of junk with us?" Wrath asked.

"No, I don't see why he can't just stay in the auditorium of Central HQ. It would appear this place will go up in flames."

"Yeah, so why are we still going to your office?"

"This bastard's family member killed Sloth…I want revenge…Oh and Wrath, my office can't be burnt from the outside. The only thing that could cause a fire in my office is this piece of crap called Mustang.

"I see. Well we had better get to your office before this place burns to the ground. Wouldn't it just collapse, I mean it's all the way on the-" A sudden flash of light appeared blinding everyone in the room for a minute. "What the hell!"

"Is that Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Pride asked. At that, everyone was looking at a woman with golden hair flowing down to her waist. She wore a white dress and had amber colored eyes.

"You are causing a great problem," The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman looked to Roy who was barely conscious. He looked to the woman before losing all consciousness.

"I'm nobody important, just someone who cleared away the flames in this building. Farewell!" Another flash of light appeared and stayed for a few minutes leaving time for the mysterious woman to make her escape.

"Who the hell was that Wrath?"

"I don't know, I don't care, let's just go."

---------------------

"What took you so long Pride?" Samael asked.

"They did give us some trouble you know," Pride said calmly.

"Well don't worry about it then." They looked to Roy who was tied up in a chair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "I see the bastard has woken up."

"What, where am I! Oh no, it's you!" Roy shouted as he saw Samael and Agana.

"Yes, it's us. How does it feel to look into the eyes of your grandparents? Do you cower with fear?"

"Go to hell!"

"I've been there and done that." Roy looked over to see Archer standing in the corner of the room.

"Hello Colonel Mustang," Archer said with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm going to be so happy when I get out of these ropes and fry you!"

"I bet you would love to do that, just like I'm going to love having Riza all to myself!"

"You bastard, you better stay away from her!"

"I wonder how she looks underneath that tough exterior of hers. You really don't see much when she's in that blue uniform."

"Cut the crap! If you lay a single finger on her I will blow your head off!"

"I wish you could, but there's nothing you can do right now. All is fair in this game."

"Shut the hell up Archer! If you dare lay a finger on my Riza, the things I will do to you are things you could never imagine!"

"Oh don't worry mister tough guy," Archer said. "Seriously though, how can _you _satisfy a chick like her?" Roy nearly cringed when he saw Archer lick his lips. "I think we've established that you don't want me to do anything to her. I also believe we've established that I really don't give a damn what you think."

"You had better care!"

"Two words Colonel, two words alone. _Riza's mine_!" Roy let out a low growl as Archer pushed himself off the wall and walked out of the room.

"Damn bastard thinks he's going to get away with that…"

"I think he just may," Pride said as he sat in a chair and polished his sword. "I think he may just accomplish his ultimate goal and you're really not going to do anything about it."

"What makes you say that?"

"We have every one of your subordinates under mind control thanks to these old people over here. Edward Elric is missing and there's nobody who can help you right now." Roy cursed Pride as Samael and Agana walked out of the room. "Oh, so you're a big tough guy are you? Be happy we left him with you to keep you company." Pride pointed his sword at Havoc who of course was still unconscious. "One of your relatives killed my Sloth. That ticked me off. Therefore, I am willing to allow Archer to go after Riza. I do hope she is taken advantage of right in front of your eyes."

"Shut the hell up Pride."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Pride stood up slowly and smirked. "I think I should begin the torture of the great Flame Alchemist!" Pride walked over to Roy and stabbed his sword into Roy's arm causing Roy to let out a small grunt.

--------------------------------

The mysterious woman walked into a small barbershop where she found a man reading a newspaper. He had shoulder length brown hair, a beard and glasses. "Hello Hoenheim." Hoenheim looked up to see the mysterious woman, he let out a small smirk.

"Hello Angie."

"It's Angeline." The woman rolled her eyes, Hoenheim always tried to be funny when she came around.

"I know, but you know I've always called you Angie for short. Sometimes even Angel works!"

"Yeah, Angie is a good name for short. However I still like the name Angeline." Angeline crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She thought Hoenheim shortening her name was okay but the fact that he constantly tried to joke around with it was annoying. "Another thing Hoenheim, I am _no__angel!_ Remember that…moron."

"Yeah, I guess. So Angeline, what brings you here?"

"We have a problem Hoenheim." Angeline sat next to Hoenheim and let out a sigh. She did not like being like Hoenheim, hell she hated Dante. "Damn sister, I hope she died…" Angeline thought to herself. Hoenheim looked to Angeline and let out a sigh.

"How bad is it?" Angeline was broken from her train of thought and she looked over to Hoenheim.

"What?"

"The problem, how bad is the problem you're talking about?"

"It is a _major_ problem." Hoenheim sighed and folded his newspaper.

"I see."

* * *

There's the 9th chapter! Drop a review, let me know what you think! 


	10. Infiltration

**Meeting Roy's Family**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.**

* * *

** Chapter 10 (Infiltration)**

"Riza it's been incredible with you these past few weeks!" Sunna exclaimed as she hugged Riza. Riza smiled as she picked up her luggage.

"I had so much fun. I'm glad I have a place in the family," Riza said.

"Edward, I can't believe you have to leave yet!" Nina exclaimed as she ran and hugged Ed.

"It's been amazing Nina. I'll be back one of these days, don't worry," Ed said.

"Yeah, too bad it's a little earlier than you intended."

"True, but Sunna has to leave and find that homunculus," Riza said with a smile.

"Yeah, and you need to get back to Roy!" Sunna said with a smile.

"We're going to miss you," Kalana stated as she and Fina hugged Riza tightly.

"I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" Riza looked over at Kenneth and raised her eyebrow. He had a forlorn look on his face and his arms were crossed.

"Kenneth, what's wrong."

"I don't know, I just can't help but feel that something is going on right now," Kenneth said with a groan. "It's just a twin thing so don't worry about a thing!"

"Are you positive you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" Kenneth smiled and walked over to Riza and gave her a hug. "Tell my brother he shouldn't have doubted my integrity. I didn't hit on you once."

"Yeah, and we all know you wanted to I'm sure," Sunna said sarcastically. Everybody laughed and Kenneth just slouched. Kenneth started to walk away but stopped and held a look of pain on his face.

"Kenneth, what's wrong with you right now!" Kalana exclaimed.

"I-It's nothing!" Suddenly a flash of light appeared and a bright white letter appeared in the air and fell to the ground.

"What is this?" Riza asked as she picked up the letter. She opened it and her eyes widened as she read the words.

"What is it Riza?" Sunna asked.

"Hurry up Riza, we don't want to miss the train," Ed said as he crossed his arms. Riza nodded and with a shaky voice, she read the words.

_Dearest Riza_

_There is a problem in Central right now, a major issue. I do not recommend you come alone because you are in danger alone. First I will answer this question, the very homunculus that Sunna Mustang has been searching for is the homunculus known as Pride. He is also known as Fuhrer King Bradley. If you come alone Frank Archer awaits you with no less than dirty thoughts in mind for you. If you come without protection, he will surely take you for his own. Roy Mustang cannot help you right now, Pride has captured Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc. Alphonse Elric is in need of repairs. Samael and Agana Mustang have also put most of the subordinates under mind control. You will find Roy Mustang and Jean Havoc locked in the Fuhrer's office; it is up to you to get them out of there. Hurry up and get your beloved out of his impending doom._

_Sincerely, the Light Alchemist._

Sunna's fists clenched together and Kenneth's eyes widened. "That's what I've been feeling," Kenneth said. "Roy is probably being tortured!"

"Damn it!" Sunna exclaimed, "That goddamn homunculus has been under my nose all these years and now he's threatening my little brother! There is no way in hell that I'll let this go!"

"We're with Sunna!" Kalana and Fina exclaimed; their fists clenched as well.

"I'm coming too!" Nina said quickly, "He's my brother as well!"

"Roy is…in danger, I have to protect him!" Riza exclaimed, "Aiden, Sera, we'll get back to you!" Aiden and Sera nodded their heads as everyone ran toward the train station. They got on the train and waited for the train to begin moving. "Why can't this train move any faster?" On top of the train, the mysterious woman named Angeline stood on top of the train. She clasped her hands together and placed them on the train as soon as Riza slammed her fist on the train in anger. A pure white glow surrounded the train, when it did the train began speeding up.

"What just happened?" Ed asked with his eyes wide. He looked out the window and saw everything outside flying by, "This is odd." Soon the train came to a stop at Central's train station. Angeline had already fled off the train's roof. Everybody stepped outside of the train and noticed there was not a soul in sight. "Where did everybody go?"

"I thought Central had more people around than this," Sunna said quietly. Everybody walked toward Central HQ when Samael and Agana stopped them.

"Hello bastard children!" Samael said with a dark grin. Everybody turned to see the two old people standing with their arms crossed.

"What the hell did you just call us?" Nina exclaimed. "Oh, you do not want me to kill you!"

"If you could only do such a thing, but unfortunately you can do nothing."

"You shut your mouth! What have you done with brother?"

"We've merely given him over to the homunculus," Agana said as if it made no difference at all.

"You filthy bastards!"

"Yes, is that what we are? If you want to get literal…"

"Don't give me that crap! None of us were born out of wedlock or whatever it is you seem to enjoy going on about!"

"I see, well unfortunately we don't care."

"If you think I can't take on a couple of old assholes then you are sadly mistaken!" Nina lifted her hand and snapped her fingers causing the grass to slice through the old people.

"Damn it!"

"You're stepping foot down the wrong path, brat," Agana said with a low growl. She clasped her hands together causing a burst of wind to slam Nina into a wall.

"Nina!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed, come with us!" Riza exclaimed as she, Sunna, Kenneth, and Kalana ran off. A black glove appeared in front of Ed, he looked up to see Fina standing in front of him.

"I'll take care of these two. Nina will be fine, go with Riza and the others!"

"Okay!" Ed glanced at Nina as she stood up and gestured for him to leave. Ed did so and ran off.

"Okay you old crusty assholes, you're going to pay for what you just did," Fina said quietly. Fina quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it for Samael, "I'll take care of our 'grandfather' and you can take care of the woman."

"Okay," Nina said.

"I don't see what it is with you children, I suppose all children like you are like this," Agana said with a sigh.

"Oh will you shut the hell up!" Nina exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and caused the grass to grab Agana's arms.

"Hey, what the!"

"Too bad, you're not a real Mustang," Nina said with a smirk. "That means you don't have that special type of cloth that works so well when we snap. So I think I'll just snap my fingers and cause those vines that hold you to snap your pathetic arms off!"

"I don't give a damn what you say child, you are still a filthy bastard child! I won't listen to a word you say!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"You were not born appropriately! I will never recognize the marriage of my son to that filthy bimbo!"

"Uh-huh…"

"She's just a filthy-"

"You know what, I'm getting annoyed!" Nina said as she growled, "So how about I end your miserable life right now! You are not fit to be called a grandmother!"

"Why is that?"

"A grandmother cares! You obviously care nothing about your grandchildren!"

"Why should I give a damn about-" Agana was cut off by a sharp grass spike piercing through her heart.

"Just shut up…" Nina was sad that she had to do that, but there was no other way. She always wanted a grandmother, but her grandparents had hated them. She looked at Agana who had blood flowing from her mouth; a tear flowed from Nina's eye as she snapped her fingers once more. Grass came up and buried Agana in the ground. "Just rest silently…I wish you would have loved us."

"Agana!" Samael shouted.

"Unfortunately she will have the same fate as you!" Fina exclaimed as she fired bullets toward Samael. He quickly clasped his hands together and a burst of flames hit both Nina and Fina.

"You two will die here!" Samael charged toward Nina and punched her in the stomach. He then hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

"Nina!" Samael grinned as he hit Fina with another wave of flames. "That really does burn."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. To burn a bastard child like you is the greatest way to rid the world of you."

"Ah will you just shut the hell up already!" Fina fired bullets into Samael's arm and leg.

"Damn!" Fina growled as she fired a massive bullet toward Samael.

"You're dying right now!" Samael screamed as the bullet slammed into him. When the smoke cleared, Samael's body was nowhere to be found, there was only blood. "You couldn't have loved your grandchildren? You couldn't have been a good grandfather? Why, why did you hate your son and his wife? What purpose?" Fina stepped forward and gasped as she held her arm. She was in excruciating pain. She looked back to Central HQ and sighed. "I'll see you guys when you get Roy back. I'm not going to be joining you right now." Fina fell to her knees and then flat on the ground slipping into unconsciousness.

------------------------------

"Crap, what are we supposed to do here?" Kalana asked. Kenneth and Kalana were surrounded by the subordinates. "They have mind control chips on their necks."

"Perhaps putting water on them would work?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, let's hope, but somehow I don't see that as happening very easily!" Kalana blocked a blow from Armstrong. Kenneth jumped out of the way in time to avoid being shot by Fuery. He looked to see Falman, Fuery, Breda and Ross aiming guns at him and firing in sync. "Talk about frightening!"

"Maybe soaking their guns will work!" Kalana was about to snap her fingers when Armstrong hit her in the back. "Damn it the guy has spikes on his fist!"

"Yeah that would probably hurt, are you alright Kalana?"

"I'll be just fine!" Kalana turned and kicked Armstrong in the stomach, "I don't want to hit these people though."

"I now, me neither, at least Riza, Sunna and Ed got away!"

"Yeah, that's a good thing. The only thing we have to do is survive and find a way to get these chips off of these stupid freaks!"

"Hey, the Fuhrer's in charge of them, right?"

"Yeah I would think so."

"Okay then." Kenneth quickly ran off while once more getting shot, "Damn it!" Kenneth came back looking as Fuhrer Bradley.

"Nice one, I almost hit you," Kalana said. The subordinates all froze and turned to stand and listen to Kenneth's orders. "Damn I'm exhausted…"

"Same here Kalana, soak them!" Kalana smiled and snapped her fingers quickly causing a large amount of water to form and completely soak all the subordinates. The mind control chips all fell off the necks and hit the floor. "Good job Kalana, we've won."

"Yeah, now let's hope Riza and Sunna can reach Roy…" Kalana and Kenneth both gave in to their wounds and exhaustion and fell toward the ground.

"Riza?" Asked a voice belonging to Fuery, "She's back? Who are they and what were they saying about Roy?"

"Furthermore, why are we wet and what were we doing?" Armstrong asked quietly.

--------------------------------------

"Just a little further!" Ed said.

"Yeah,_nobody_ will hurt my brother!" Sunna exclaimed, "Especially not some damn homunculus that I've been hunting for thirty two years!"

"Pride is that old?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you were only eight too…I wasn't even that young!"

"I know that." They continued running and stopped when Ed stopped. "Edward, pardon my use of language here but, why the hell are you stopping?"

"I think I just saw Wrath…"

"Then go after him."

"Hello Edward," Wrath said as he stepped out of the shadow with a wild grin on his face. "Come with me you three, inside here is where you will find Alphonse."

"Wrath you bastard, I'll kill you now!" Ed exclaimed. He turned to Riza and Sunna, "You two hurry up and go, I'll handle Wrath!"

"Thank you Edward." Wrath ran into a large auditorium and Ed decided to follow him.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. Ed looked and saw Al on the ground, he was cut in half.

"You're the one that did this to my brother?" Ed asked.

"Not me…that was Pride. However it will be me that rips your limbs piece by piece!"

* * *

This is it, the 10th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, the next shall be up soon 


	11. Help

Meeting Roy's Family

Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Help)

"Ed's gone off as well?" Riza asked as she and Sunna ran ahead.

"Yes, we need to get to my brother as soon as possible!"

"Right, I'm sure we can do it!"

"I know we can. When we do, I am pretty sure everything will be fine. I'm guessing the citizens know their Fuhrer is a homunculus now. Judging by the fact that there were no citizens walking around out there."

"Yeah probably." Riza stopped running and looked out a window, "Sunna look!" Sunna stopped and looked out, they saw both Fina and Nina lying on the ground outside the building. They also saw the subordinates carrying Kenneth and Kalana outside and laying them on stretchers. They picked Fina and Nina up and placed them on stretchers as well.

"Crap, I hope those subordinates aren't under mind control right now!"

"I don't know, I don't think they are. They look like they're talking with each other and doing their own thing." They saw one subordinate point to the window they were looking at and they all ran into the building.

"I seriously hope they're not under mind control right now…At least they have a few floors to climb."

"Yeah, we should go, we're almost to the Fuhrer's office!"

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" Riza looked out the window once more. She raised her eyebrow when she saw a mysterious woman in white walk to the wounded and placed her hand on them. Her eyes widened when a white glow appeared around her hand and the wounds healed.

"Who is that?"

"Who is who?" Sunna asked as she walked back to the window.

"That woman down there, there's something about her…"

"I don't know, let's go." Sunna walked off while Riza stared at the woman. She thought she saw the woman look up at her and say something. It was almost as though the woman was telling her to run. Riza's eyes widened when a hand covered her mouth and an arm slipped around her waist. She was pulled away from the window and shoved against a wall.

"Archer!"

"Oh yeah, it's me babe. How are you?"

"Get away from me! I have my guns with me this time!" Archer smirked, grabbed her wrists, and then pressed them against the wall above her head.

"You won't be using them right now Hawkeye."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring your curves."

"You sick creep!"

"I know, you want to go and help your boss, but he can wait. I think this is more important."

"Let go of me!" Riza looked around and saw that Sunna was nowhere to be found. She must have run off without knowing she left Riza behind. Archer brought one of his hands up and caressed Riza's face.

"If you even think about trying to get loose, it won't work."

"How about this, I'll kick you!"

"Won't work, and if you do then I'll just cripple those sexy legs of yours." Riza grimaced as she felt Archer's hand on her leg.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Riza growled and Archer chuckled.

"I do love that sound you make. You look so cute when you're angry."

"Sunna! Help me!" Riza shouted only to have Archer quickly cover her mouth with his hand. Riza growled. She did not like the feel of his greasy hand on her face. She bit into his hand and tasted his blood.

"Damn!" Archer groaned as he brought his hand up, "You broke my skin!" Archer smirked as he looked over Riza. Riza was trying to bring her hands down from above her but Archer's hold was too strong.

"Hey bastard, stop checking out my best friend if you want to keep your nuts!" Riza looked over with hope as she saw Sunna standing with her hand raised.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm a bit busy here?" Archer said as he quickly grabbed Riza's face and forced her to look at him. He quickly planted a kiss on her.

"Damn it you bastard, I warned you!" Sunna snapped her fingers and a green vine shot up from in between Archer's legs. Archer let out a loud yell of pain as he roughly tossed Riza aside. Sunna snapped her fingers and let the wind blow Riza to keep her from slamming into the ground.

"You filthy women!" Archer shouted.

"Archer, what were you doing to the Lieutenant?" A voice exclaimed. Archer turned around to see Fuery, Falman, Breda, Ross, and Armstrong glaring at him. Riza was panting heavily and Sunna had run over to her and held her in case she was going to fall.

"I-You-You're supposed to be under mind control!"

"Riza, what was this bastard doing to you!" Maria exclaimed.

"He was trying to rape her!" Sunna said quickly, "He was trying to rape Roy's girlfriend. I don't mind frying this bastard, I really don't!"

"We'll take care of him, go help the Colonel," Falman said in a dark voice. All the subordinates lifted their guns and with looks of anger, they each fired a bullet into Archer and watched as he fell. "Damn bastard…"

"I would hug you Riza if you weren't already out of breath," Armstrong said.

"That's okay, Archer didn't do anything too damaging," Riza said as she stood up straight and dusted herself off.

"It's good to have you back!" Feury said as he saluted Riza.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. This is Sunna by the way, Roy's sister."

"Oh, and were the people we helped onto the stretchers related?"

"Yes Roy's brother and other three sisters."

"Isn't Edward here?"

"Yes, he's off fighting Wrath. We can't stay any longer I have to get Roy out!"

"Good luck Riza!" Riza and Sunna then turned and ran toward the Fuhrer's door.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Riza asked.

"I was talking to you and I received no response," Sunna said quietly. Riza gave chuckled for a quick second.

"Thank you Sunna, you're a lifesaver!"

"You're welcome. Now let's kick some homunculus butt!"

"Okay Wrath, you're not doing too badly," Ed said. He and Wrath had been fighting, Ed had heard Riza screaming something earlier but he couldn't do anything about it. Ed had blood flowing down his head and out of his mouth. He was not going down without a fight though. Ed charged toward Wrath and slashed at him with his transmuted blade. Wrath dodged the attack and punched Ed in the stomach.

"Nice attack Ed!"

"Damn it why don't you just shut up and die so I can go help the Colonel!"

"Yeah, I don't think so. Oh and from the sounds of it, I'd say Archer got his hands on Riza."

"Care to explain that last bit?"

"Archer was planning on taking advantage of Riza, and it sounded like he did."

"Damn it to hell!" Ed screamed as he shoved his blade through Wrath's stomach causing him to spit up some blood. Wrath growled and hit Ed in the face.

"That was a cheap shot Edward!"

"You're a cheap bastard!"

"Oh, real nice!" Wrath jumped over Ed and expanded his arms to hit Ed in the back of his head.

"Do that again Wrath and I'll cut your hands right off!"

"I'd like to see you do that!"

"You so do not want me to do that!" Ed charged toward Wrath and sliced his shoulder with the blade. Wrath then kneed Ed in the stomach several times causing Ed to spill blood from his mouth.

"You're too weak right now, there's nothing that you can do!"

"Damn you Wrath…" Ed brought his arm around Wrath and shoved his blade through the back of Wrath. Ed then swirled behind Wrath and shoved him off his blade using his foot.

"Be nice to me Edward," Wrath said with an evil chuckle. "I am but a mere child."

"Like hell you are!" Wrath charged toward Ed and slammed a fist into Ed's jaw

"Well if anything, I would say you're going to die!"

"I will not die so easily!" Ed clasped his hands together and caused metal spikes to shoot from the ground and shoot through Wrath's stomach.

"Not a bad attack…"

"I didn't say I was through!" Ed started to charge toward Wrath but found himself halted when Wrath grabbed his arm.

"However, I said you were through. Watch me grab your heart and pull it from your chest."

"D-Damn you Wrath…" Suddenly a large red and white flash filled the room causing Wrath to go blind for a second. Ed nearly fell over but caught himself. He turned around to see Hoenheim and Angeline walking into the room. "Hoenheim…The Bastard himself…Who's the other woman though, she looks like…" Ed's eyes widened as the woman looked to Hoenheim and pointed toward Angeline.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…this is Angel!"

"How many times have I said, call me Angeline." Hoenheim rolled his eyes and walked over to Wrath.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Wrath exclaimed.

"Nobody all that important." Hoenheim lifted his hand up and placed it on Wrath's chest. A large red glow shot out and completely obliterated Wrath.

"F-Father, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I'm here with Angel," Hoenheim said as he pointed toward the woman. Angeline let out a low growl and crossed her arms. Why couldn't Hoenheim _not_ call her that."She's sort of like me. Hey Angeline, would you mind healing my son?"

"Yeah, he's got to go help Riza," Angeline said as she walked over to Ed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand glowed white as Ed's wounds healed.

"Who are you?"

"They call me the Light Alchemist. Like Hoenheim, I retain bits of the philosopher's stone in me."

"Y-You're the woman that left that letter!" Angeline nodded her head.

"Now, help your brother. Do not worry about the reason Riza was screaming earlier. Frank Archer is dead now."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! the next is coming up soon! 


	12. The rescue and proposals

**Meeting Roy's Family **

** Disclaimer: Guess what! Guess what! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Isn't that so cool! Guess what! Read my story now.**

* * *

** Chapter 12: (Proposals) **

"We're at the Fuhrer's door now, let's go!" Sunna exclaimed.

"Sunna, earlier I thought I saw…"

"What did you see?"

"I'm probably wrong but I saw this woman…She healed your siblings and she looked very familiar to me." Riza didn't know how to explain who the woman was, something about the woman made her think back to her life as a child. "Could it be that she's…"

"I don't know. I didn't see her up close." Riza nearly jumped when she heard Roy shout in pain.

"Roy…"

"Oh that bastard's in for it now!" Sunna exclaimed. She rapidly snapped her fingers and the doors exploded. Pride and Roy were inside when the doors flew past them. When the smoke cleared, they saw Riza and Sunna standing.

"You there, get your filthy hands off my brother!" Sunna exclaimed.

"Riza, Sunna! Not you two, get out of the danger area!" Roy exclaimed.

"Shut up Roy," Sunna said. "Do you honestly need to be protective at all of your sisters?"

"To think the military trusted you, Bradley!" Riza exclaimed.

"Didn't they? Yes, I played them for fools, every single one of them."

"Well we are going to bring you down then!"

"Sure, good luck with that." Pride looked at Sunna and scowled, "It's you…"  
"You got that right; I'm the foolish alchemist that created you!" Sunna exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and sent a burst of flames onto Pride. "Now I'll end your pitiful existence!" Riza quickly ran over to Roy and helped to untie him.

"Riza, I'm so glad you're okay, I need you to get to safety!" Roy said quickly, "I don't want to lose you!"

"I don't want to lose you Roy; I never want to lose you again!"

"Hey, nice reunion but can we untie me?" Havoc asked. Riza smiled and released Havoc. "Thank you, it's nice to see you back."

"Havoc, Riza won't leave so I want you to pull her over to the wall or something where she will be safe!"

"Can do Chief!" Riza's eyes widened as Havoc wrapped his arm around Riza's waist and pulled her to the wall. Sunna looked out of the corner of her eyes and snapped her fingers carefully blowing the Fuhrer's desk over to shield Riza and Havoc. The ducked into the hole of the desk and peered their heads over to watch.

"Havoc, I want to fight!"

"Then fight, but fight from here!" Havoc pulled his rifle from his jacket and aimed it toward Pride. Riza took her gun and did the same.

"You won't survive!" Pride exclaimed. He charged toward Sunna with his sword, she quickly jumped backwards as he sliced upwards. Roy snapped his fingers and sent a burst of flame against Pride's back.

"I may be a bit bloody and weak right now, but I'm still not out for the count!"

"Damn…I have to deal with two Flame Alchemists at once…Well that's no problem."

"Hey, I am _not_ the Flame Alchemist for the last time! How many times do I have to say that?" Sunna snapped her fingers and sent several grass spikes into Pride's chest. She then snapped again and sent water down his throat.

"Take this!" Roy shouted as he snapped his fingers. His flame heated Sunna's water to have a boiling effect as it went inside of Pride and all over his face and body.

"Damn it!" Pride exclaimed as he jumped out of the way and took a breath. Pride felt himself being pelted with bullets; he looked over to see Riza and Havoc.

"Riza get down!" Havoc shouted as he pushed Riza's head under the desk when Pride charged and slashed at the desk. Pride's sword ran right over where Riza's head had been.

"Damn you, why is everyone going after her!" Sunna exclaimed. "I'll kill you for that!" Sunna snapped her fingers and took away all the air around Pride. Eventually Pride began gasping for breath. Roy and Sunna lifted their hands and snapped their fingers causing massive bursts of flame burning Pride.

"You two are going to regret that!" Pride exclaimed. Pride ran toward Sunna and faked his sword's path and instead of slicing toward Sunna, he sliced Roy across the chest.

"Roy!" Riza screamed as Pride slashed Roy once more. Havoc pushed Riza under the desk and went under it as well until they heard something slam into the wall. They looked up to see a fierce looking Sunna standing in front of Roy who was grabbing his chest and gasping for air. Sunna had slammed Pride into a wall and smashed a rock into him. Sunna looked to Roy and snapped her fingers. Air started flowing around Roy, giving him more oxygen.

"We need to get that damn sword away from him," Sunna said with a low growl. Roy stood up straight and nodded.

"Yeah, so let's do that."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Pride asked, "Think again!" Pride dashed toward Roy and turned to thrust his sword through Sunna's waist.

"Damn it!" Sunna exclaimed as Pride pulled the sword from her stomach. He swirled behind her and lifted the blade to her throat.

"Isn't that a cheap coward's move?" Roy asked.

"I don't give a damn if you cut my head off or not, you should know that by now!" Sunna exclaimed. "I hope you know that I can just snap my fingers and then boom, you're off of me!" Pride grabbed Sunna's neck and tossed her into a wall. He then charged and slashed at Roy once more knocking him back and causing him to fall to the ground next to the desk.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed. She jumped from Havoc's hold and rushed to Roy's side.

"H…Hey Riza…I think I got pretty damaged there…"

"Roy, shut up, you're going to be fine! You're going to be fine!" Riza wrapped her arms around Roy.

"Riza, I-I love you. Always remember that."

"No, you're going to be just fine!" Havoc quickly jumped in front of Riza and Roy. He aimed his gun toward Pride and looked around the room. Sunna had fallen on the other side of the room, he was sure she'd be back on her feet soon even if Sunna looked like a bloody mess.

"Hey woman, it's too late, he's going to die anyway," Pride said. Riza stared into Roy's eyes and ignored Pride's words.

"Riza…You need to get out of here…right now…You're not safe…anymore…" Riza shook her head and brought her lips down onto Roy's. Her hand was lying on Roy's chest. Unexpectedly Riza's hand began glowing white. Havoc and Pride stared with wide eyes as the alchemic glow flowed from Riza's hand and covered Roy.

"What the hell?" Pride said quietly. Riza didn't know what was happening but she was surprised when she felt two powerful arms wrap around her waist and pull her downward, pressing her against Roy's body. "You _have_ to do that now? While the bad guy is standing here…My God that's annoying…" Riza and Roy's lips parted and Riza stared into the eyes that gazed lovingly back at her.

"Riza, I don't really know what just happened, but I think you have some alchemy in you…Strange though, it's nothing like your father's alchemy." Pride was growing annoyed so he lifted his sword only to hear a faint snapping sound. His sword then melted in his hands. Pride looked over to see that Sunna had stood back up, her hand resting on her waist. Sunna was panting and in a great amount of pain.

"We are not out yet!" Sunna exclaimed. Suddenly a bright flash of white light lit the room and when it cleared, Pride was gasping for breath. Standing directly in front of him was the mysterious woman who was holding a bright, white light sword. It's blade shooting through his tattooed eye. At that point, Pride died and slowly vanished. Roy, Riza, Sunna, and Havoc stared in awe as the woman lowered her blade. Everyone else had run into the room and was staring at the woman as well. It was at that moment that Riza finally knew who Angeline was.

"_Mom!"_ Riza exclaimed as she stood up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead! After all these years!" The woman shook her head and smiled.

"No Riza," Angeline said, "I never died." Angeline crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why did you leave?" This was where Hoenheim stepped in.

"She is like me," Hoenheim said. He pulled his sleeve down to reveal serious decay. Angeline sighed and pulled her sleeve up, she had massive amounts of decay as well.

"Does this mean you'll come back home?" Al asked. Hoenheim and Angeline shook their heads.

"We are wanderers." Angeline nodded at Hoenheim's statement and looked over to Riza.

"Riza, you have a lot of alchemic potential," Angeline said with a smile. "I am the Light Alchemist as you should know. What you just did was heal Roy without actually knowing it. My arrival may have awakened some of your alchemic power."

"I see…Well I was afraid of losing him…"

"That is understandable Riza, and I am truly sorry that I had to leave early on."

"Yeah, it's a shame when we have to leave," Hoenheim said. "There isn't really much we could do about it though."

"We didn't want our kids growing too attached to the point that when we died they would be devastated. We have to leave now, so take care."

"Wait, I have questions!" Riza said quickly. A bright white and red flash shone through the room and stayed for a minute. When it cleared, both Angeline Hawkeye and Hoenheim Elric were gone. "I had so many questions…"

----------------------------------

The next day everyone returned to Central HQ to find it cleaned up, as if nothing ever happened to it. The only difference was they were without a Fuhrer. Everybody sat in Roy's office as he searched through his drawer, "Sunna where is it!"

"Where is what dear brother?" Roy looked to Sunna who had a wide grin on her face. She took her hand out of her pocket and held a small black box in her hand. "Were you looking for this?"

"Yes, yes I was!"

"Oh, so I guess it's important to you then?"

"Sunna you know full well that it's important! Now give it here!" Aiden and Sera were in the office as well, they had to come by when they were told Roy was safe. Aiden and Grumman were chatting with each other and asking how many grandchildren the other wanted. Riza walked into the office and saw everyone in the office staring at her.

"What's going on here, and Colonel, you're actually early today?" Riza asked. She saw Roy trying to get something out of Sunna's hands. She sighed as she walked over to Sunna, took the box from her, and handed it to Roy. "Let's not act like children today shall we?" Sunna and Roy began snickering. "What is so funny?"

They shrugged their shoulders in response.

Riza shook her head and was about to walk away when Roy put his arm around Riza's waist and pulled her against his body. He gazed into her eyes and began melting her in his arms.

"So is what I heard correct?"

"Depends, what did you hear?" Roy flashed his signature smirk and turned Riza instantly into putty. "Don't let go of me, I think I'll fall…"

"I don't intend to let you go Riza. Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

"That is amazing!" Roy lifted Riza up an inch and pressed his lips against Riza. She pushed forward to kiss Roy in return. The passion of the kiss shot up her spine and sent warmth flowing throughout her body. Roy brought his head away from hers and smiled. "I wanted to do that for the longest time. About three weeks to be exact. What did you think of my family Riza?"

"They're perfect," Riza said with a smile.

"Nobody can be perfect."

"You are…You're perfect for me…Your family is perfect as well. Your mom is the sweetest mother I have ever met; your father is funny in his own way. Your brother may be a big flirt but he's just as protective as you and he never once tried to flirt with me. Your sisters are charming and quirky; I think Kalana and Fina make a good team. Nina's nice. She's like Winry only a little less wrench happy. Roy, I love your family and they love me."

"That's good to hear Riza, because there's this one thing."

"What is that?"

"I want you to consider being a part of my family; I want to hear them call you their daughter in law or their sister in law." Roy released Riza and got on his knee. He took the box and opened it to reveal a big diamond ring. "So Riza, I want you to marry me, make me the happiest man in the world. Stand by my side until the day that death actually tries to separate us from each other." Riza's eyes were wide and tears of joy threatened to empty out of her eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"How can you _not _know what to say?" Ed said quickly. "Okay everyone, as cliché as this is…One, two, three!" Everybody took a deep breath and shouted.

"Say Yes!" Riza blushed and smiled at Roy.

"Roy, I would love to be your bride, there is nothing greater in this world than to be married to you."

"I knew it!" Roy said as he stood up quickly. He wrapped his arms around Riza, lifted her in the air, and spun her through the air. Her hands were on his shoulders and she leaned forward to kiss Roy as he placed her on the ground.

"Who here bets she throws up in his mouth?" Breda asked. Everybody got a chuckle out of that as Roy and Riza glared at them.

"I've already chosen my maid of honor," Riza said with a smile.

"Really, who is that?" Roy and Sunna asked at the same time. Riza smiled and hugged Sunna.

"If Sunna's your maid of honor, then Havoc is my best man."

"Awesome!" Havoc said with a smile. Riza walked over to Roy with a smile.

"I want a small wedding, not a large one, can we do that?"

"Yes, yes we can do that."

* * *

Well, there's the final chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my beta, Moonstardutchess and all the reviewers! Keep a lookout for my next (and quite possibly best) story, Attack of the Raven. I'll be posting that and other stories up soon. 


End file.
